


!!!REWRITE IS UP - Two Sides of the Same Coin

by Verlor3n



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, EXTREMELY UNBETA-ED, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hero Association Aoba Jousai, Hero Association Fukurodani, Hero Association Shiratorizawa, Heroes and Villains, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, I had to change the rating because of swearing, Like oh god, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa Tooru Needs a Hug, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pair, Slow Burn, Soulmates - tuff of hair color, Sudden Realizations, Villain Association Karasuno, Villain Association Nekoma, Villain Hinata, Villains and Heroes, details are explained in the first chapter, hero oikawa, hinaoi, lets go lets go, love this pairing, platonic iwaoi, platonic kagehina, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlor3n/pseuds/Verlor3n
Summary: REWRITE UPOikawa Tooru, age 22 and hero.Hinata Shouyou, age 20 and villain.Oikawa Tooru, nicknamed the White Dove, is a hero with the ability to keep lives free from harm and peaceful.Hinata Shouyou, nicknamed Trump Card, or Ace, is a villain with the ability to stir chaos in the cities.How will they react when they find out they're soulmates...?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 51
Kudos: 119





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my main account, LycorisRad1ata. I decided to move it over here so it doesn't get too messy over there. This account is more for mental breakdown stories or just me in need to write something for fun on the side. This is the note that I had up there:
> 
> Hello everyone! It's been a while. Well, including the days I didn't officially announce my hiatus. Been about 3 months Four? The last time I did something was in August (when I posted Will of Life, the original one). I didn't post my hiatus notice until the 4th of December. Probably four months. I really don't know, I've been really stressed lately I haven't kept up with the time. Although, winter break is soon!
> 
> I feel a little better about myself lately and I wanted to please you guys. I'm still working on "Will of Life", and I want it to be perfect. This is a little stress-reliever for me. I don't know if you know this, but I fucking love OiHina. I love KageHina, OiHina, and TsukiHina. I think I have a problem? Love me some good rare pairs and legit canon but not canon pairs.
> 
> I asked a friend of mine for advice on how to really make myself feel happy for a short period of time, and she suggested to write something happy. So here we are! It won't start off happy, but it'll build up to that. It's kind of a slow burn, so it'll take a couple of chapters. I don't know how long I plan on working on this, but it's just a placement for now.
> 
> I also suck at sticking to one story at a time, if you couldn't tell. Hehe... Apologies, but I just needed something fun for now. Thank you for understanding, everyone :3, it means a lot to me that you care.
> 
> Please enjoy this OiHina!

Soulmate explanation: There is a strand of your soulmate's hair in your hair. It does not "work" like the one person, but the other. hinata's hair is curly and fluffy, while Oikawa is slicker and in shape. Oikawa has a strand in his bangs that's bright orange and bouncy. Hinata has a strand around his ear (like, you know the bit that isn't a sideburn but like. It just kinda hangs there? that.) that is Oikawa's hairstyle. People dye it to hide who their soulmate is, especially heroes. However, it's hard to tell who your soulmate is because there are people who have the same colored hair and style (1a, 1b, 1c, 2a, 2b, 2c, etc). This makes it harder. it's hard for someone to find their soulmate, which another reason why people just kinda dye it.

Hinata: Trump Card/Ace : Chaos - Chaos meaning he can use whatever in moments of extreme rush/panic (the more adrenaline, the stronger he is)

Kageyama: Heart Two : Umbrakinesis - Controls shadows (stronger in heavily shadowed areas or at night)

Sugawara: Heart : Telepathy - Speaks to people through thoughts but only in a certain distance

Daichi: Spade : Telekinesis - Lifts/moves things with his mind to a certain weight

Tsukishima: Club Four : Cryokinesis - Controls ice (stronger in colder weather)

Yamaguchi: Club Three : Regeneration - Can regenerate his body and other people to an extent

Nishinoya: Club Two : Fulgurkinesis - controls lightning (stronger during storms)

Tanaka: Diamond : Hound - Is well with scent and has senses like a dog

Ennoshita: Spade Two : Shapeshifting - Can change into anything he knows well enough

Asahi: Club : Therionology - Speaks to animals in a certain distance

Yachi: Heart Four : Harmonizing - Creates an environment of which people relax in, but it only works for a small amount of time

Kiyoko: Diamond Two : Portal - Can create spheres of black ink. If stepped in, you can go to the location it was created in

Kinoshita: Spade Three : Precognition - Can see a couple hours into the future

Narita: Spade Four : Invisibility - can become invisible for a couple hours

Oikawa: White Dove : Projection/Elenchus - projects feelings into people/can tell the difference between truth and lie (to an extent) 

Iwaizumi: Black Dove :Creation - can create things out of matter, but only the things he knows well enough

Matsukawa: Parrot : Mime - can mimic the sounds of people/things he knows

Hanamaki: Sparrow : Phase - can walk through walls depending on how thick it is

Watari: Hawk : Stealth - softer footsteps and quieter breaths

Yahaba: Songbird : Melody - can pick up songs/sounds and mimic them : similar to mime but weaker

Kindaichi: Hummingbird : Clairaudience - can pick up knowledge by speaking with people in a certain radius

Kunimi: Crane : Clairsentience - can pick up information within the past couple of hours by touching the item/thing

Kyotani: Hornbill : Gravitation - can make the gravity/pressure stronger or weaker depending on the space

Kenma: Sphynx : Night Vision - can see in the dark 

Kuroo: Bombay : Speed - faster than the average runner, but gets dizzy after extended use

Bokuto: Horned Owl : Animating - makes objects (toast, for example) move about as if it were alive, if it is within his ability

Akaashi: Barn Owl : Portal - like Kiyoko, but uses feathers instead of balls of compressed ink

Ushijima: Golden Eagle : Strength - stronger than the average person, but needs more food than most

Tendou: Harpy Eagle : Silencio - can take the voices of people/things (buffy the vampire slayer anyone? the episode "Hush" or whatever it was called. I loved it) but only for short periods of time

Shirabu: Buzzard : Apportation - can make objects teleport a certain distance

Semi: Black Kite : Mind Reading - can read minds of people/animals depending on how far they are from him

Ukai: Crow : Aerokinesis - controls the air (stronger when it's foggy out)

Saeko: the Drummer : Arborkinesis - controls the bark of trees (the more trees the stronger)

Takeda: Raven : Powerless 

Everyone’s uniforms (hero or villain costume) will be described as the story goes.

I'm only describing Hinata and Oikawa here because they're the main-main characters. 

Everything you know about hinata is the same, except for his personality. He's a little more manic (?) and a little crazier. Still canon Hinata attitude though (it's there don't worry).

Hinata's villain outfit: wears a jet black trench coat (the collar is made to cover his mouth. It’s kind of like a turtle neck, except it’s more open. Still goes up to his nose), dark grey shoulder pads, full-length gloves (don’t cover fingers), a black one-piece (kind of like if overalls were a shirt and pants together. Long pants and sleeveless top half. The pants are tight and loose enough for him to move around easily). Wears black shin-length boots (combat [has belts])

Hinata is apart of an organization called “the Deck”. This is like a deck of cards, which is why he is called “trump card”/”ace”. He’s their “joker”, in a sense. Hinata is the one who is on the battlefield the most (he’s the one causing the most ruckus). Everyone in the organization is named after a card number and suit. The squad leaders of the four suits are named after, well, the four suits. Daichi is Spade, Sugawara is Heart, Tanaka is Diamond and Asahi is Club. Everyone else (apart of Karasuno) is named under a suit and number. Ennoshita is Spade Two, Kageyama is Heart Two, and so forth. 

Everything you know about Oikawa is the same, except some of his personality. He's a lot more sarcastic and tired. He still has the petty attitude, but he is a lot more tired and depressed maybe?

Oikawa's hero outfit: wears a cream-colored poncho (it’s open in the front, so it’s more like a sleeved cape), a black scarf (4 feet), baggy, dark grey pants and a cream-colored shirt (long-sleeved). Shin-length boots (combat [tight-fitting])

Oikawa is apart of the hero organization named “The Birds”. He is the Dove of the group because white doves are symbolized as peace. His magic is “peace-keeping”, in a sense. Oikawa is just as Oikawa-y as canon, except he has more of an attitude and is overall extremely fed up with his organization. His enemy, sworn enemy, is Hinata, or Trump Card. Of course they end up loving each other though hueh hueh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa POV

Oikawa took his time walking down the sidewalk to the grocery store, medical mask over his face to hide his identity. Being a hero and all, having people notice you is like asking for death. With a heavy sigh, Oikawa stepped through the double doors and into the store, hurrying into the back for what he needed.

“Do you need any assistance, sir?” a clerk asked, appearing next to Oikawa from behind one of the aisles.

“N-no, I’m fine thank you,” Oikawa replied softly, lowering his voice slightly. He prayed the clerk would go away; his disguise wasn’t exactly the best. “I’m fine.”

The clerk nodded his head and hurried off to help the next customer who seemed confused. Oikawa let out a sigh of relief, swinging open a glass door and took out an energy drink. He hopped away to the snack aisle and took a bag of Karamucho off one of the shelves.

“I’m so tired...” Oikawa muttered to himself, placing the two items down on the counter for checkout.

“Is this everything, sir?” the cashier asked, scanning Oikawa’s things.

“Yes, thank you,” Oikawa replied. He took out 2000 yen and placed it on a tray. The cashier thanked him with a bow and took the money, handing the disguised hero his change. “Have a nice day.”

The man bowed and left the store, heading back home to where he could relax. After all, this was the first day he could relax in a whole month.

The exhausted hero slammed his apartment door shut, turning the lock as he pulled down the mask covering half his face. He ripped off his sneakers and flopped down onto his couch in the living room. The ticking sound from the wall clock drove Oikawa mad for those split seconds, his hand reaching for the television remote to at least have some background sounds.

“ _Today, we have a soulmate specialist in with us today,_ ” the speaker gestured to a middle-aged man to her right, the guest waving his hand to the camera. “ _Doctor, what can you tell us about soulmates today? Your newest book was published just last week and it has received a lot of positive feedback_. ”

“ _Yes, Mrs. Jane, I’m pleased it has_ ,” the man spoke, taking out a copy of “Scientific Studies of Soulmates”, his latest book of which Oikawa had not read before. “ _It took me quite some time to gather up all the details in this book, but I’m glad it’s finally over and done with. No more never ending nights of typing._ ”

The news anchor and guest laughed for a moment as Oikawa opened his snack, mindlessly listening to the sounds of the buzzing screen.

“ _I will say, soulmates are such a complicated topic nowadays. There have been more and more cases of people being unable to find their other half, and it is extraordinarily sad. And people seem less and less motivated to look for their significant other that it makes me wonder how they cope with their romantic feelings._

_“As everyone knows, hopefully, everyone has a tuft of hair that belongs to their soulmate somewhere on their head. That hair does not act the same way your hair does, and it’s totally opposite in colorations depending. But it’s beautiful nonetheless. Knowing you have someone out there who will love you until the end of time._ ”

“ _That’s a lovely way of putting it, Doctor. Many people try to dye their hair to hide their soulmate. It’s sad, thinking about that._ ” the anchor’s voice lowered.

“ _While that is true, it’s better than knowing you’ll be alone forever. Even if they hide it, they won’t be lost to it_.”

Oikawa drowned out the rest of the report as he drifted into a well-needed sleep, his eyes fluttering shut.

Oikawa woke up a couple of hours later, the sun no longer visible as it had already fallen below the city. Suddenly, his phone buzzed against the wooden coffee table, Oikawa reaching for it to read the ID. It was the organization. He sighed angrily, lifting it to his ear and smiled sourly.

“Hello?” he said in a sing-song tone, running his free hand through his chocolate hair. How annoying. “What can I do you for, Iwa-chan?”

“Shitty-kawa, we apologize for contacting you on your day off,” Iwaizumi sighed into the phone, Oikawa shouting at him that his name wasn’t “shitty-kawa”. “But we need you to help with an assignment. It’s him again.”

“Are you serious...? Why can’t I just enjoy my day off? Is no one else out there to help?” Oikawa complained bitterly into the microphone. “Fine. Fine, I’ll do it. What is his doing this time?”

“Trump Card seems to be robbing a bank with some of his friends. He was heard saying that he was bored this evening and wanted to do something “fun”. If you could do something about that, that would be great.”

“Fine, but only because you’re asking me, Iwa-chan~.” Oikawa heard a grunt of disapproval and hung up, Oikawa’s cheeky smile dropping immediately. “I’m so sick of this... can’t quit though.”

Oikawa stomped over to his room and got changed, pulling his poncho over his head and slipped his muscular legs through his pants. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Oikawa hopped off his balcony and into the main city, following the coordinates Iwaizumi sent him. He climbed up a ladder and watched the bank, noticing the tuffs of bright orange hair he remembered so disgustingly.

The villain smiled the whole time, Oikawa presumed based off the chubbiness in the boy’s cheeks and glittering eyes. One other man was holding a gigantic bag of cash over his right shoulder, the wool satchel immediately shrinking down into something the villains could hold in the palms of their hands. Trump Card and his buddies hurried into an alleyway, Oikawa following them and watched their movements.

Trump Card stopped, reaching for a small dagger to the left of his torso. The other men turned back to their friend and looked at him worriedly, tossing the bag of cash to one of the beefier-looking ones.

“What’s wrong, Ace?” one asked.

“Someone’s following, Spade Two,” Trump Card answered back with a smirk, his eyes glowing bright amber. “Go back to base, I’ll meet up with you there later. Try and find Heart Two if you can, I have a feeling I know who’s following us.”

“Right, I’ll be back with Heart Two in five minutes. Think you can hold up until then?” Spade Two threw a black ball onto the ground, an inky puddle appearing in front of him.

“Of course I can, I’ve danced with the Dove before,” Trump Card giggled into his hand, twiddling his knife around his fingers. “Go go, take the cash.”

Spade Two hopped into the ink along with the other people following along, the ink soaking back up into a sphere. Trump Card crushed the ball until the heel of his boot, whistling along as he skipped further down the alley. Oikawa watched carefully before floating down the ladder himself, appearing a couple feet behind Trump Card.

“It’s been about what, two weeks since I’ve seen you last?” Trump card hummed playfully, tapping the bottom of his chin with his index and middle fingers. “How have you been? You seem really tired, your footsteps are heavier and they drag a little more. You seem a lot less “ bwahh” and more “ gwaah”. ”

“You act like a middle schooler more than you do an adult... Maybe that’s because of your height?” Oikawa teased the villain, of whom was now pouting and sticking out his tongue. “Oh~? Did I strike a nerve?”

“You stupid tall people taking it out on me. That doesn’t mean I can’t kick your butt, Dove.” Trump Card whined with a twitch of his brow. “You big meanie.”

Suddenly, a tendril of blackness wrapped around Trump Card’s body, pulling the short boy up one of the surrounding walls. Trump Card laughed as he kicked his feet around, bouncing up the wall like a bunny would a field.

“Hey, about time you showed up, Heart Two!” Trump Card giggled profusely, waving at Oikawa as he disappeared. “See ya~!”

Oikawa could hear Trump Card and Heart Two shouting at each other from the rooftop, their voices fading as they likely fell through the ink Spade Two had gone through. He groaned, taking his phone out and called up Iwaizumi again to tell him the news.

“Yeah, no they got away,” Oikawa said, Iwaizumi clearly upset. “Sorry sorry, Iwa-chan! I was a little late..”

“Whatever... Apparently they didn’t take much to begin with,” Iwaizumi typed away at his computer, clicking around to find surveillance footage of the bank. “He actually.. Took out money from his own account and someone else’s. Some rich guy. I honestly don’t give two shits if it was stolen from a rich man.”

“Wow, so mean, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up, Shitty-kawa.”

“Mean!”

Oikawa bid his farewells and hung up, hopping back home to settle down.

Oikawa took off his boots and slumped down against his door, falling asleep almost instantly. It was only hours later that the sound of broken glass woke him up, his body shooting off the ground and onto his feet in seconds. He grabbed the closest thing to him and held it in front of his torso, which so happened to be a shoe. Great.

He tip-toed into the kitchen, where the sound came from, and noticed the glass doors to his balcony were broken and shattered across the wooden planks of his floor. Oikawa gulped, hearing the next crash coming from his bathroom. Who the hell would immediately break into someone’s house for the bathroom...?

Oikawa brought his eyes down to the floor when he noticed tiny specks of blood that had dripped into larger puddles. He gulped down his fear and opened the door to the bathroom, dropping the shoe in fear and shock.

“H-holy shit....” Oikawa gasped. “Holy shit!”

He bent down in front of the body that laid against his bathroom floor, blood pooling out of their side. It dried in their bright orange hair, Oikawa knowing immediately who it was.

“Hey, hey, Ace, can you hear me?” Oikawa panicked, shaking the villain’s forearm gently, as to not disturb the wound.

“Ah,” Trump Card croaked, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. “Didn’t expect to break into your house.... Oops.”

The villain’s eyes fluttered closed as Oikawa shouted at him to wake back up, feeling the hero’s warm hands against his skin. For some reason, it was comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's POV

Hinata arrived back at base with Kageyama shouting useless insults into his ear, the orange-haired boy clearly annoyed. He turned around and faced Kageyama, the taller boy taken aback for a split second before he was on the ground.

“Your dictionary consists of “dumbass” and “useless”. You got anything else up there?” Hinata pointed to his skull, sticking out his pink tongue before skipping away. Kageyama rose back up and chased after Hinata, Hinata laughing wildly the way back to his room. “I’m going back out! I feel like taking a walk, the energy in here seems a little deadly.”

“Hinata, you fucking dumbass,” Kageyama spout. “Go, whatever. I’m not going to help you this time.”

“Wow, you upped your game! You said a worse word than “dumbass”!” Hinata snickered. He fell out of his window and onto the pavement below, disappearing before Kageyama could rip out his hair. “So mean.”

Hinata strolled through the darkened city, taking in the yellow lights from cars and houses. Street lights had just begun to turn on when he heard something behind him, a smile curling around his lips.

“I know you’re there, it’s not that hard to realize when you make so much noise,” Hinata teased softly, turning his head around. “I’m not doing anything, I swear. Just enjoying the evening.”

“Now isn’t that a joke, Ace,” a deep voice scoffed, walking out of their spot in an alley. Dark green hair took over Hinata’s vision, his smile growing wider. “Someone like you would never just “walk around and enjoy the evening”. Don’t play dumb with me.”

“Oh come on, Golden Eagle, I’m being totally serious right now. Don’t believe me still?” Hinata held his arm wide open to both sides of his chest, shutting his eyes to smile brighter to the hero. “You heroes don’t know when to give us breaks, do you?”

“Do you deserve a break? That’s the thing.” the hero spoke back.

Suddenly, someone else appeared behind Hinata’s body, something sharp cutting into his abdomen. Hinata jumped away, stumbling backward and onto the ground. He touched his waist and winced, hot blood dripping down his fingertips. 

“Oh wow, didn’t know heroes wanted to  _ kill  _ villains now,” Hinata croaked, pushing himself back onto his weakened feet. “I would love to have this dance, but I think my heels have sprained an ankle here!”

“You know, Horned Owl, you’re supposed to  _ not  _ kill them,” Golden Eagle grumbled into the palm of his hand. Horned Owl hooted at the Eagle with a grin, apologizing quietly. “Whatever, just take him so we can put him in a cell.”

“No, I don’t think I’ll be going into a cell anytime soon,” Hinata hummed playfully, a splash of blood spirting out of his new injury. “Gotta go~!” Hinata stumbled backward and into a pool of ink, to which he promptly landed on another street. Great. 

He groaned, unable to heal the wound that Owl cut into his side. He had to get somewhere he could heal himself, or he wouldn’t make it back to the agency. Hinata reached into his pocket and found no more ink portals, a rush of fear falling over his paling face.

“Shit,” he mumbled, wobbling around to an apartment building. To his displeasure, breaking into an apartment would have to be his resort. If he didn’t. “Yeah I’m not dying, thank you.”

Hinata launched himself up to the third story, crashing his body through the glass doors. There was no worry about alerting someone, right? It looked empty and Hinata, at this point, didn’t give a shit. He hurried over to where he suspected to be the bathroom, slamming the door shut and rummaged around for bandages. His vision had gotten blurry quickly, gravity pulling him down until he was on the tile floor half-conscious.

Someone hard barged in and knelt next to Hinata, Hinata looking up to see the blurry outline of... Is that a Bird?

“Oh god,” Hinata coughed into his hand, running his other through his orange locks. “Didn’t mean to break into  _ your  _ place, my apologies.” Hinata’s eyes fluttered shut, the sound of worried shouts drowning his thoughts. Everything went dark. How much happened to him in the past two hours, exactly? Gosh.

The villain awoke outside of the bathroom and on a bed, to which he immediately tried to jump out of. A rush of intense, needle-stabbing pain shot through his torso and down to his feet, the boy falling onto the ground. He groaned in pain, rubbing the blood-stained bandages wrapped around his injury.

“Why are you out of bed? You’ll hurt yourself even more!” someone said, lifting Hinata onto his feet and back onto the bed. “Try to not kill yourself.”

“Oh my, I knew it was a Bird, but I didn’t know it was  _ you,  _ Dove,” Hinata tilted his head upward to the Dove and smiled, moving his shaking hands to the Dove’s chocolate hair "I never imagined your hair to be soft, not going to lie here.”

“Lay down.” the Dove ordered, Hinata groaning miserably and laid his head against the feather-stuffed pillow. “Good god, who knew you were so stupid.”

“What’s more stupid, Dove. Me getting hurt or you letting me stay in your bedroom?” Hinata giggled roughly, coughing into his forearm a second later. Blood speckled his skin, the hair on the back of his neck sticking up in fear. “Oh god... Kag- Spade Two is going to kill me if this doesn’t kill me first.”

“Why don’t you just heal yourself and then get out of my house?” the Dove growled lowly. “Maybe I was trying to sleep as well.”

“Hey, not my fault that Horned Owl guy cut through my abdomen. And that Golden Eagle too... You heroes are so inconsiderate. I was just trying to take a little stroll about the city. It’s so nice out at night and I wanted to take in some fresh air.” Hinata complained to the hero, who had situated himself against the bedside table. “I just wanted to let my mind wander for a little while.”

The Dove rolled his eyes and walked out of the bedroom, taking his phone out of his pocket and called someone. Hinata listened to the muffled conversation as he sunk further into the bed, taking in the strangely sweet smell of mint and chocolate. It was pleasant. 

“I just spoke with Ushi- Eagle and Horned Owl...” the Dove walked back into the room and star ed at Hinata. “Eagle did mention how you seemed like you weren’t doing anything. It was that idiot Owl that attacked.”

“Sounds right, but did Golden Eagle stop his friend? No,” Hinata waved his hand around his abdomen as if it were an item at an auction. “Still ended up almost  _ dead  _ in an alleyway. Now I need to get back to my base so I can get Club Three to heal me.”

Hinata took the sheets off of him and stood up, a wave of dizziness smacking him in the face. He shook it off and smiled, walking over into the kitchen and stared at the shattered glass.  _ That was me, oops _ .

“Yes yes I’ll fix it,” Hinata sighed, feeling the piercing gaze from the hero behind him. 

“That’s not what I’m glaring at you about. You need to  _ not move _ so you can heal.” the Dove insisted. “The more you move, the harder it’ll be to heal. Come on, Chibi-chan.”

“First off, don’t call me that. I’m only 173 centimeters,” Hinata stuck out his tongue at the hero. “And second, why do you want me to stay here? You’re a hero, I’m a villain. If someone were to find out, you’d be in  _ big  _ trouble, Mr. Dove.”

“As much as I would like to kick your annoying, energetic butt out of my apartment, I still care about the injured. Villain or not, you need to heal.” the Dove continued to argue back against Hinata’s urge to leave, the villain twitching a brow at him. “If you die-”

“All of a sudden you care about me dying? That’s so funny, you know.” Hinata’s aura fell dark, his lively expression breaking into hatred. The hero gulped. “Last time I knew a hero, they didn’t care about whether or not I died. They didn’t care about civilians trying to escape. They didn’t care about  _ murdering  _ innocent survivors. Or at least, this is my knowledge.”

Hinata grit his teeth and jumped over the bits of glass, looking over his shoulder back at the distressed hero. Guilty, actually. A load of guilt. Hinata smiled.

“I’ll fix your doors later. For now, I need to worry about being healed.” Hinata said, barely above a whisper. “Don’t bother looking for me, if that’s what you’re planning. I don’t need the help from a  _ hero _ .”

The Dove watched Hinata jump off his balcony, disappearing in a pool of ink on the road. He felt horrible now. Wait.. Why? The Dove didn’t care. Hinata was a villain, not someone important to him.

But the Dove couldn’t help but feel like his heart was just cut in two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's POV

Oikawa ran his hands through his curls and groaned, walking over to his supply closet and took out a broom. If Trump Card was nice enough, Oikawa’s door would be fixed sooner or later. Not really what Oikawa wanted, since things like birds and such could fly into his apartment, but it was better than nothing.

Oikawa dropped his broom against a wall, taking out a piece of paper and a pen. “I’m going to have to apologize to Chibi-chan, aren’t I..”

He began to write something down and placed it onto his kitchen table, glancing over to the clock on his wall. It was already midnight. Oikawa stretched and scuffed over to his bedroom, undressing himself and got ready for bed. Pray to god he had an actual free day tomorrow. If he didn’t, Iwaizumi wouldn’t hear the end of it.

Oikawa’s face slammed against his pillow, and moments later, he was out cold. (He had a rough day, what can I say?)

The next morning, Oikawa received a text message from Iwaizumi, saying the hero had the next week off. The world suddenly grew more colorful as Oikawa smiled, jumping out of bed excitedly. It had been a while since he had gotten a day off, but how long has it been since he’d gotten a whole  _ week  _ off? No one knew, and he didn’t care. 

The happy hero jumped into the kitchen to see his doors completely fixed, a piece of paper tapped to the glass. He suspected it was from Trump Card, of course.

_ Hey! You were asleep and I couldn’t tell you that I fixed the door. Some birds got in and nested into your kitchen, but I didn’t give a shit enough to get rid of them~. You’ll have to find the nests.  _

_ Good luck with your week off! I overheard your agency this morning talking about it. Something about you deserving a break or whatever. If that’s the case, then I’m going to go on a vacation as well~. Villains need time to relax too, and I would rather torment you than other heroes. You’re so special. _

_ Bye bye! _

_ \- Trump Card ♥ _

Oikawa scoffed, rolling his eyes back into his head and folded up the note. Of course he was going to keep it, though. 

The day went by with Oikawa just walking around his apartment, doing a little cleaning before heading outside to buy a couple things to restock his fridge. He covered his face with a mask and a scarf; the temperature had dropped a little bit over the past couple days. 

He walked into the supermarket and took a basket this time, wandering through the aisles and scanned the stock. 

“No way, you go here too?” someone asked, in the same voice Oikawa had known. Oh god. “Oi! Dove, you there?”

Oikawa turned his head to face a boy with black (?) hair, but his eyes were still as amber as he could remember. The villain stared up at Oikawa with a happy, toothy smile. 

“Oh god what are you doing here?” Oikawa whispered, bending down to stare at Trump Card in the face. “Ace-”

“BWAH- NO, I’m not “ _ Ace _ ” here,” Trump Card shushed the hero, placing his index finger gently against Oikawa’s mouth. “Here, I’m  _ Hinata _ , Dove.”

“I’m not “Dove” here either!” Oikawa shouted softly. “Oikawa, okay? Oi-ka-wa. I don’t want to be noticed, Chibi-chan.”

“Nor do I? Duh?” Hinata smirked playfully, tapping his chin with a tilt to his head. “Why else do you think I color my hair? Even villains need to go out and get groceries. Everyone knows my gorgeous, orange locks, so I gotta hide ‘em. Also, don’t call me “Chibi-chan”! I’m not that much shorter than you!”

“Why else do you think I’m covering my face as well. And no, it’s funny. Chibi-chan suits you better. Or would you rather me call you “Shrimpy-chan” instead?”

“Dove- Oikawa-san, shut up! Your "cover-up" sucks, you loser!”

“It’s not that bad!”

“Oh it’s definitely bad. If I noticed you, there’s no way someone else won’t realize it’s the White Dove either.”

Hinata laughed, his cheeks dusted a soft pink. The villain took one of the items off the shelves--noodles, Oikawa noticed--and set it down in his basket. 

“I’ve gotta get going, Spade Two wants me back since this little injury here isn’t perfectly healed,” Hinata gestured to his side, the ghost of white bandages visible under his shirt. “See you later, Oikawa-san!” And with that, Hinata skipped over to the register and paid for his things, thanking the clerk and exited the store. 

Oikawa stood in the aisle frozen, both a little taken aback and flustered. First of all, he hasn’t had someone call him “Oikawa-san” in forever, since Iwaizumi typically just said “Shittykawa” or “Trashykawa”, and all the people he knew said “Oikawa”. There was only one person who still said "senpai", and that honestly made Oikawa feel a lot older than he actually was. (He's only 23, for God's sake!) Fans said “White Dove” and that was it. No formalities, nothing fancy. He brought his hand to his face and snorted, a faint blush growing along his cheekbones.

The day ended with Oikawa passed out on his couch, the news filling the air or silence. His beautiful nap was destroyed when he heard a knock on his balcony doors, a couple seconds passing before another knock echoed through the kitchen. Oikawa stood up and walked over to the kitchen, staring at the orange, bobbling hair behind the glass. He groaned.

“Hey-o, Oikawa-san!” Hinata sung, saluting playfully to the hero. “I got bored so I decided to stop by~. It’s probably a bad thing I know where you live.”

“If you plan on killing me while I sleep here, I’ll haunt you, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa grinned, leaning against the dinner table. Hinata pouted, still clearly unimpressed with the nickname Oikawa had involuntarily given him. “I’m going to let you in because I’m nice, got it? Destroy my apartment and I’m calling the police.”

“Why not just make me feel safe or fearful or whatever? That  _ is  _ your power, ain’t it?” Hinata hummed as he stepped inside Oikawa’s apartment, jumping his way into the living room. “Although, it might not work on me.”

“That’s exactly why I can’t do anything. Your power cancels out mine, and it’s super bothering,” Oikawa mumbled under his breath, running a hand through his hair. He carefully watched the villain inspect his apartment, the energetic boy taking a seat at the windowsill. “Your Chaos or something makes everything complicated, you know that? I hate it.”

“I’ve never understood that, cause I can’t use my powers on you either. Like yeah I can beat the hell out of you with my own two fists, but whenever I try to, let’s say, chuck a ball of fire at you, it immediately dies out.” explained Hinata, his eyes twitching with a confused look in them. “Let’s test it, yes?”

Hinata’s hand engulfed in fire, throwing his hand back and launched the magic towards Oikawa. The hero dodged it, only to realize there was nothing. No fire. No burns. Nothing. 

“See? It really kills the mood.” 

“You just  _ threw a ball of fire _ at me?!” Oikawa shrieked, pointing his index finger at the villain. “What’s wrong with you, Chibi-chan!?”

“Stop calling me that!” 

“No! You just tried to kill me!”

“It wouldn’t have killed you, idiot! Did you not listen to  _ anything _ I explained to you?!”

“I did! But what kind of idiot just... Just lights a ball of fire in an apartment building and then  _ throws  _ it?!”

“ME! I’m the idiot who does that to prove a point!”

Oikawa shouted frustratedly, shaking his fists up and down rapidly as he stomped into his bedroom. He had blocked out whatever comments Hinata called out at him, slamming and locking his door. 

“What kind of-” Oikawa smacked his face into his feather-filled pillow, screaming away angrily. “Stupid villains! Good lord of pineapples!”

“Are you done throwing a tantrum in there? I proved my point, didn’t I? I even agreed to being an idiot!” Hinata asked, knocking on Oikawa’s door. “Look, I’m sorry if I almost burned down your apartment, and yourself actually. But I didn’t actually hurt you. I’ll leave for tonight, since you clearly don’t want me here.”

Footsteps trailed down the hallway and over to the kitchen, the sound of the sliding doors opening and shutting. Okay, now Oikawa felt bad. 

He ran over to the balcony and threw open the doors, Hinata perched up on the railing and about to jump off. He startled, slipping forward slightly before catching himself. The villain turned around slightly, staring at Oikawa with a hurt look on his face. Hinata smiled.

“My, you scared me,” Hinata stated softly, rubbing the hairs on his neck. “What? Your face looks weird.”

“Chibi-chan-”

“Yeah no bye, I’m leaving.”

“Wait wait!” Oikawa cleared his throat, Hinata still perched on the rails. “Ace,  _ Hinata _ , I’m sorry.. For freaking out. Look, I don’t appreciate having people try and  _ kill me _ , especially in my own apartment. But my reaction was a lot more “ _ gwah _ ”, as you say, and I apologize.”

“Oh my, is the Dove apologizing to me?” Hinata giggled innocently, his ears tinte d pink. “You are forgiven. But I actually do have to leave. We’re having a meeting so...”

“No, I get it,” Oikawa sighed. “Don’t do anything stupid, this is my week off.”

“I told you, I’m on vacation too!” Hinata smiled toothfully. “If I can’t torment you, then I might as well take a break.”

“I’m honored.”  _ not _ .

“You should be! Being targeted by the Ace of K arasuno is a total honor. See ya, Oikawa-san!”

Hinata took his leave and dropped into a pool of ink, disappearing through the pavement below Oikawa’s apartment. Oikawa rolled his eyes and shut the door, taking out something from his fridge and warmed it up. 

“What a mess.”

Hinata arrived back at his agency, jumping off the ground and into the view of Heart. 

“Hey, Suga!” Hinata giggled, the older man rubbing his right hand in Hinata’s soft curls. 

“We’ve been wondering where you went. Kageyama said you went out for a walk,” Suga and Hinata walked into a room off to the left of the entrance, holding open the door for the Ace. “The meeting started a little while ago.”

“My apologies, I got caught up,” Hinata walked inside and gaped at the mass amount of people he’d never really seen up close before. “Damn, this room is a lot more lively than I remember.”

“Kenma suggested that his group could come along. Sadly only Kuroo and himself could come, but a lot of solo villains and mini groups heard of this meeting and decided to join in,” Suga explained to Hinata, the orange-haired boy running over to the beverage table. Even villains need to be nice hosts for these kinds of occasions. “We’re discussing something important today, so of course others would want to participate. You’re speaking first, by the way. We’ve been waiting patiently for your amazing speech. Everyone knows about your great motivational speeches..”

“I’m flattered, Suga. But do I have to be first?” Hinata whined, chugging the rest of his juice and threw the cup away. “Okay okay, one moment.”

Hinata bounced his way to the front, the chattering slowly dying out as the Ace cleared his throat. Everyone turned their heads over to Hinata and waited patiently for the boy to speak, Hinata grinning.

“Thanks for coming tonight, everyone!” Hinata greeted with a cheeky smirk. “As you have heard, Karasuno and Nekoma have spoken together about a new plan we have in store for the heroes!  _ We plan on taking out Shiratorizawa within the next week _ . Quiet down, I’m not even done yet, god. So disrespectful... Okay, now that you’re silent, I’ll continue. 

“Shiratorizawa has been the top hero association for years now, and it’s aggravating. This, followed closely by Aoba Jousai, but we’ll talk about that later. For now, our main focus is  _ destroying  _ the Eagles and ripping off their wings to render them  _ useless _ .  _ They  _ were the ones who destroyed our homes.  _ They  _ were the ones who caused so much chaos through Karasuno and Nekoma.  _ They  _ were the ones.. Who killed my  _ family _ . 

“So~! Revenge is in these days, no? Why not  _ kill  _ them off, and get this all over with? Hmm? Do you really think they deserve happiness? Just the other day, Shiratorizawa’s Golden Eagle teamed up with Fukurodani’s Horned Owl and almost killed me. I wasn’t even doing anything! They attack us without thinking. They will do anything to “keep the peace”, or so they preach. “Keep the peace”? The only thing they’re doing is stirring up more trouble. Where chaos sleeps wakes more chaos, as I like to say. 

“Shiratorizawa will fall into  _ our  _ hands, and I’ll do anything to get revenge on their association.” Hinata let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, cheers erupting through the halls. “This week, I’ve listened in on calls and meetings for heroes. Many have been given a break because we’ve kept low on attacks and messes. This is the  _ perfect  _ time to strike. They won’t expect it, they won’t be prepared for it. Heroes like to think violence keeps the violence away. They’re wrong. We’re going to  _ destroy them.  _ You’re all with me, no?”

The villains cried out their motivated cheers, pumping fists into the air and letting magic flow through the halls. Hinata smiled, glancing over to his friends. Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, Tanaka, Narita, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Yachi, Kiyoko. 

“Let’s get this show on the road.”

\--

Oikawa couldn’t help but feel something wrong was stirring in the wind. The atmosphere felt heavier, the winds harsher. Something was about to happen, and Oikawa only knew it would be the end of heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's POV

Hinata smirked, gazing upon the determination he just placed inside each villain’s hearts. He was going to take down Shiratorizawa _and_ all the heroes that stood in his way. There was nothing keeping him from seeking revenge for his family. Nothing. Not even the Dove.

“Good job, Hinata,” Suga smiled softly, the orange-haired boy stepping down from the stage. “Daichi will be speaking to them about planning things out and answer questions. You’re free to wander about if you please.”

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do,” Hinata let out a sharp sigh, dragging his hands down his face. “I thought I was going to die... You know how much I hate speaking in front of people.”

“You did well, though. You should be proud that so many people believe in you, Hinata,” Suga glanced over his shoulders at Daichi, who was now in front of everyone and swarmed with questions. “I should go and help him...”

“Probably, yeah.. I’ll be outside walking around a little bit,” Hinata pushed the elder man back into the meeting room, his ash-grey hair bobbing forward. “Go help your husband or something. Are you guys married yet? You act like a married couple.”

“H- Hinata! We’re not married!” Suga flushed, his face burning crimson. “Not.. Yet, at least.”

“You two should do it secretly sooner or later. I can’t stand the sugar you two expel everywhere...” Hinata made a gagging motion, Suga lightly smacking his arm. They laughed. “It’s almost like Kuroo and Kenma...”

“Oh don’t relate us to Kuroo, please. I don’t want to know which one of us is him,” Suga deadpanned, Hinata choking out a snort. “I jest. Oh! Did you know Asahi and Nishinoya are dating?”

“Oh my skies, since when!?” Hinata practically bounced through the rooftop, excitement pouring out like a waterfall. His amber eyes sparkled with glee, Suga’s mouth curling into a short smile. 

“Nishinoya not-so-subtly told Asahi about the two of them being soulmates, and Asahi almost passed out,” Suga felt a rush of words spill out of the meeting halls, Daichi’s voice shouting at everyone to calm down. Suga sighed, rubbing his forehead before looking back at the villains. “I _really_ should go help him. Sorry to cut this short, Hinata. We’ll “spill the tea” later, as the young ones say.”

“God.. You’re not that much older than me. Don’t act like you’re eighty or something.”

Suga laughed into the back of his hand, waving Hinata goodbye as he jogged over to Daichi. Hinata watched as the crowd finally died down, Daichi thanking the God of Peace, which was Suga, and lightly kissed his temple. 

Hinata let out a frustrated huff, catching a glimpse of their soulmate marks. He wasn’t jealous, per se, but it was frustrating. Everyone he knows has already found their soulmate, or is at least dating someone they’re happy with. Kenma has Kuroo, Suga has Nishinoya now has Asahi... All of his closest friends in the Deck have found their special someone, while Hinata hasn’t. 

He can totally rub it into Kageyama’s face, because the raven-hair colored boy hasn’t found someone yet, but other than that, Hinata’s by himself. Many of the second years, Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, and Tanaka, have given up on searching for their soulmates, and have dedicated themselves to villainry. Yachi and Kiyoko have been going out for as long as Hinata could remember, since Kiyoko realized Yachi was her soulmate as soon as she laid eyes on the blonde. 

As of now, Hinata was alone. There were so many people with short, curly, brown hair, that it would be impossible for him to find someone. Nor has he even seen someone with an orange tuft as strong as his hair was. Hinata’s stuck.

Okay, maybe he _was_ jealous.

The boy broke out of his depressing trance and decided to visit Oikawa, knowing full well the hero was passed out in bed or something. At least he could walk inside and steal some of his food before venturing off into the night. 

\--

Hinata stopped in front of the balcony and gawked at the kitchen table, a certain hero knocked out and asleep against the wood. His breathing was slow and calmed, his hair twirling around whenever he moved his head. Hinata rolled his eyes and quietly opened the doors, running into Oikawa’s room for a blanket, and sprawled it out overtop the sleeping hero. 

“You know, you need to lock these doors, here,” Hinata whispered, poking Oikawa's nose. “Someone else besides me might break in.”

If Hinata was nicer, maybe he would move the hero to the couch at least. But nah.

Hinata stared at Oikawa and smiled softly, running his knuckles against the hero’s right cheek. He tucked a strand of hair behind Oikawa’s ear, moving it away from his shockingly gorgeous face. Now that Hinata looked at him a little closer, he was far more beautiful than any man Hinata had seen up till now. 

Oikawa’s skin was pure of any sort of blemish or scar. His eyelashes were long and beautiful; rich in color and strangely soft-looking. Not to mention how soft his skin was. It was almost like touching velvet cloth. 

“Nope,” Hinata lifted his hand, the tip of his ears burning up. “I’m good thanks.”

Hinata shuffled over to the balcony before taking one last look at Oikawa, his heart clenching for a split second. Something drew him to Oikawa again, and before he knew it, Hinata was sitting in front of Oikawa and messing around with the hero’s hair. _Maybe_ , Hinata thought, _I could stay here this evening_. And that’s what he did.

The villain stayed next to Oikawa the whole evening, watching the elder man breath steadily. His lips were slightly parted, cold breaths exhaling and onto the table. Hinata messed around with Oikawa’s hair carefully, pulling out the knots and combing his fingers through the sections he was working on. Oikawa’s hair was really soft... Almost like playing with a bundle of polyester yarn or some other. 

Hinata jumped when Oikawa moved around, raising his head off the table and rubbed his tired eyes. Thankfully, Hinata wasn’t noticed by him until Oikawa opened his eyes, staring at the orange blob in his kitchen. 

“Sleeping on the table is horrible for your neck, you know,” Hinata snorted, pointing at the giant red mark on the side of Oikawa’s face. It was from him sleeping on his arm, of course, but it was still funny nonetheless. “Also, you have etchings on your face.”

“Break into my house one more time, Chibi-chan, and I swear-”

“Stop calling me “Chibi-chan”, do you _want_ me to call you “fish-san” instead?” Hinata cut Oikawa off, his index finger pressed against Oikawa’s mouth. “Your door was unlocked, by the way. Try locking it. Or give me a key so it doesn’t look suspicious when I hop onto your balcony and try to rip open the door.”

Oikawa yawned, stretching his arms up and trudged over to the front door. Keys jingled from where Oikawa was, Hinata tilted his head to the side confused. Oikawa came back and chucked something at Hinata’s face, smacking him square on the forehead.

“HEY!” Hinata growled. Oikawa pointed to Hinata’s hands. Hinata rolled his eyes and looked down, throwing the gift down onto the ground in a panic. “You’re kidding, right? You’re actually joking? Don’t tell me you’re stupid enough to give a _villain_ access to your house.”

“I’d rather you have the keys to my apartment than you break down the doors or just suddenly appear out of no where,” Oikawa replied groggily, his voice deeper and his words slurred. “ _Should I_ trust you with my spare keys?”

Hinata glanced back down at the keys Oikawa tossed to him, the moonlight glinting onto the metal. He grinned softly, picking them back up and twirled them around his middle finger. 

“You can trust me, probably,” Hinata said. “If your fridge ends up empty one day, don’t look at me.”

“Oh I’m most definitely going to look at you,” Oikawa scoffed, a slight glimpse of a smile fading onto his face. “I’ll take the keys back if it becomes a habit, though.”

“You can’t stop me from my lust for food, Oikawa-san. If anything, you might as well leave shit out for me like kids do Santa.”

“You going to give me gifts every night, Chibi-chan?”

“If you stop calling me “Chibi-chan”, maybe I will.”

“Know that I like mint chocolate and coffee-flavored things. That is, if you’re going to actually get me stuff, Shrimpy-chan~.”

“Okay, so “Shrimpy-chan” is even worse than “Chibi-chan”, Oikawa-san. Can’t you call me something nice? Like, _my name_?”

“Hina-chan?”

“NO.”

“Okay... Maybe Nikko-chan?”

“I am far from “sunlight”, Oikawa-san. Just say my name, it’s not even that complicated. Like, come on.”

“Fine fine~, I will if you drop the honorifics for my name.”

“All right whatever, Oikawa.”

“Thank you, Hinata.”

Hinata rolled his eyes and smiled, pushing Oikawa back gently. His face burned, for some strange reason. _But there’s no way I could fall for a hero_ , Hinata told himself, rubbing at his neck. _I’d kill myself before I let that happen_.

  
\--

Hinata ended up staying up with Oikawa. Hinata suggested he sleep on his bed, like what it’s made for, but Oikawa shooed him away and turned on the TV.

“You’re a lazy hero.” Hinata blurted. Oikawa fell down off the couch dramatically, his hand against his heart as if he were just shot in the chest. “Oh come on, I’m not even being that mean. I’m just speculating here. When was the last time you slept on your bed?”

“Last night, thank you.” he spat back, sticking out his tongue and pulled on his eyelid. “Look Chibi-.... _Hinata_ , you really don’t have to berate me for how I live my life.”

“You’re a hero. You’re supposed to be healthy and not stay up the whole evening watching weird shows on television,” Hinata sat down next to Oikawa, who had pushed himself back onto the couch. “What will your fans say when they find out you’re pushing yourself too hard? Or that you don’t get enough sleep at night, and you’re always exhausted? You don’t think I haven’t realized, but your steps have grown heavier since you encountered me last week.”

“You’re in no position to tell me what I can or can’t do,” Oikawa snarled at Hinata, his eyes narrowing and brows furrowed. “You’re a villain, and frankly, I don’t know why you’re still here.”

“I have nothing else to do this evening, so I’m spending my time annoying you,” Hinata pushed his body against Oikawa’s shoulder. “What? Do you not want me here? I can leave and raid a store for some meat buns if you’d want one.”

“Just.... shut up and stay,” Oikawa flicked Hinata’s left cheek, the villain squawking loudly. He rubbed his face and scoffed, finally taking in Oikawa’s words. Hinata’s face burned. “I would rather you not break into a store for me. Just stay and don’t cause a ruckus.”

“So romantic~” Hinata teased.

“Shut up,” Oikawa turned away from the villain and covered his face.

Hinata looked up at Oikawa and noticed red from his ears to the side of his face that Oikawa failed to cover, the two now silent and listening to the TV. 

_There’s no way I’m falling for a hero. Come on.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikko (日光) means "Sunshine" in Japanese.
> 
> AHH!! Here comes the romance brooooo. Let's go.
> 
> Also, if you've noticed, I've dedicated myself to update this story at least once a day. I don't know how many chapters I plan on making, but this story might be pretty long. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's POV

Oikawa fell asleep against Hinata’s warm body, the two enemies finding comfort in each other’s body heat. He woke up and practically jumped through the ceiling, Hinata slumping over where Oikawa was sitting. 

“Oi,” Oikawa stuttered, clearing his throat, trying to quickly compose himself. “Wake up, get out of my apartment...”

“You let me stay the night,” Hinata shot back, his voice quiet and eyes closed. “Why can’t I stay the- Oh god I need to get back.” Hinata jumped from the couch and ran over to the balcony, slamming the door open and hopped over. “See ya, Oikawa!”

And with that, the orange-haired villain was gone. 

“What did you need to rush out for...?” Oikawa asked aloud, although no one was there to answer. 

Oikawa slumped down onto his bed. His happiness for his break was pretty much gone at this point, and all he wanted was to do something interesting for once. Nothing was happening, though. Oikawa didn’t know if it was a blessing or it was a warning. 

Why were there no situations lately? The villains had settled down, and that was why Oikawa was given the break in the first place. Why were the villains hiding? What were they planning? Hinata, earlier into the week, mentioned he had a meeting to go to. Was the meeting about this? The quiet, undisturbed roads? What was happening..?

“Okay, okay, I’m back,” Hinata wheezed, trembling as he slumped down into Oikawa’s kitchen. “Oikawa? Where’d you go?”

“I’m just in my bedroom,” he replied.

“Okay, uh.. I have some news for you. I won’t be back for the rest of the week. Something’s going on and I gotta be there. Sorry about ditching you! I’ll... Probably visit you one more time before...”

Hinata cut himself off and shook his head, bowing to Oikawa before leaving. Did this have to do with the silence? It had to have been.

Oikawa ran out of his room and shouted at Hinata, the villain sprinting down the street.

“I promise I won’t hurt you~!” Hinata called out, feeling Oikawa’s chocolate eyes burning into the back of his head. “Just... Stay indoors.”

Hinata disappeared in a blob of ink, leaving Oikawa to himself and even more confused than before. Stay inside? “I won’t hurt you”?  _ What the hell does any of this mean _ ? Yeah okay, Oikawa felt something strange last night before Hinata came back... It felt cold and harsh and chaotic.  _ Don’t tell me this has to do with that... _

Oikawa swallowed his fear, only for it to lump back into his throat.  _ This isn’t good _ .

\--

Oikawa sat at the dinner table, running his fingers through his hair, down his neck, and back into his hair. He didn’t understand what was going on, and had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be good. 

Remembering back, Oikawa ran into his room and took out the note Hinata had given to him a couple days back. He skimmed it down to where it said the villain overheard his agency taking about giving Oikawa a day off. Why would Hinata know that? Why was he spying on Oikawa’s hero agency?

He stared at his refection against his bedroom window, noticing the orange roots that had grown back from a clump of his hair. Oikawa clicked his tongue and ran into the bathroom, grabbing the brown hair dye he’d been using for years now and smeared a blob against his head. 

Now, the only orange-haired person Oikawa had ever run into was Hinata. But that’s impossible. Hinata’s hair was a tad brighter than the dark tangerine orange that danced across Oikawa’s hair. Albeit, that could very well be because of the mass amounts of dye Oikawa constantly splat onto his head.  _ He’s a villain,  _ Oikawa told himself, dragging clumps of dye through the orange hair.  _ There’s no way he would ever be my soulmate... I... Couldn’t love him. _

  
  


After about forty-five minutes of waiting, Oikawa washed out the remaining dye. He picked up his phone and dialed his agency, praying to god, if his suspicions were correct, he could do something about it.

“What do you want, Shittykawa? You’re on break for another twenty-four hours, could you not wait that long?” Iwaizumi’s voice grumbled at Oikawa. “This better be important.”

“Iwa-chan, you’re so mean to me~,” Oikawa whined pitifully, Iwaizumi threatening Oikawa that he would hang up. “Okay okay... I have a bad feeling about something. You know how there haven’t been any instances where villains encountered heroes or villains had done something against the laws? I think they’re planning something...”

“What do you mean “planning something”..?”

“Again, they’ve been oddly silent this past week... I don’t know what could make them quiet down and hide... But,” Oikawa grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes at the note he had in his right hand. “I think we should call back the heroes that were given the week off... Something isn’t right, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi was taken aback for a moment, not heard Oikawa say his name in such a long time. The only time Oikawa would ever  _ not  _ call Iwaizumi “Iwa-chan” was when it was something serious. Iwaizumi gulped nervously, giving in to Oikawa’s odd and frankly worrying demands.

“I’ll call you back, Crappykawa,” Iwaizumi hung up, setting his phone gently down onto his desk. 

“I’ve been promoted to “Crappykawa”?” Oikawa joked to no one, turning his phone off. 

He held onto Hinata’s note tightly, his knuckles turning white as the villain’s words replayed in Oikawa’s mind. He was in such a rush to get back earlier this morning, not to mention Hinata saying he wouldn’t be back for the next week... And the suspicious meeting...

Hours passed by after Oikawa warned Iwaizumi of the possible chaos that was soon to erupt. Finally, at four fifty, Oikawa got a call from Iwaizumi. He jumped up and answered it, practically slamming his phone against his ear.

“I contacted Shiratorizawa, Fukurodani, and the rest of the Birds who were off duty. We’re going to be meeting up here soon, so get your ass over here. We need you to tell us  _ everything _ you know,” Iwaizumi explained, Oikawa swallowing the fear that had birthed inside his throat. “I know you’re hiding something from me. You’re going to spill it as soon as you get here.”

And with that, he hung up. Oikawa rose from his seat and hurried to get into his outfit, wrapping his black scarf around his neck tightly. He threw on his boots and shoved his arms through his cream poncho, sprinting down the hallway and out of his apartment building. He had to spill that Hinata, Trump Card, Ace,  _ his sworn enemy  _ for crying out loud, had been visiting Oikawa for the past week or two. Oikawa cursed.

\--

“You’re late!” shouted Matsukawa, waving his slender arms at Oikawa. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Oikawa apologized with a winded smile, leaning over to catch his breath. “I got here as fast as I could.”

“Ready to tell us why you think we’re all going to die?” Hanamaki leaned against Matsukawa, crossing his arms with a concerned look in his eyes. “You’re paler than usual, I hope you’re not going to die.”

“We should go to where everyone else is, come on.” Watari pointed his thumb at the main hallway, leading to the meeting room. 

Hanamaki phased through the doors as Matsukawa ran into them himself, forgetting it was only Hanamaki who could actually pull that fun shit off. Watari choked on a laugh, opening the doors for the tall idiot in front of him.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima greeted the Dove. 

“Okay, now that the idiot is finally here, we can start the meeting,” Iwaizumi knocked on the dark oak table, the voices quieting. “Oikawa, tell us _ everything _ . Leave out one detail and I’m going to punch the shit out of you.”

“Right...” Oikawa took a deep breath in, tugging on the ends of his scarf. He looked at everyone in the eyes, or at least the people he could actually see. “Recently, as you all know, you’ve been called off for the week. The villains, especially Karasuno, haven’t made any moves. This whole week and half of last week, altercations died down and incidents have stopped. No one knows why...

“However, last night, I felt something strange in the air. It tasted like iron and it weighed more than any battle we’ve had. Something has been stirring underground, and all I know is that this could very well be the destruction of heroes.”

“You’re leaving things out, Oikawa, we know it,” Kindaichi folded his arms and glared at Oikawa’s face, noticing the twitch in the elder man’s brows. “At least I noticed. Don’t make Iwaizumi-senpai punch you.”

“Right, sorry, it’s just...” Oikawa clenched his right forearm tightly, digging his fingernails into his skin until there was blood drawn. Why was he so protective of Hinata, all of a sudden? Not wanting to tell them about their visits? Their banter? “Trump Card encountered me the other day, and I could tell something was going on. He told me to stay indoors....”

“And was this right after you had that weird feeling?” Ushijima huffed, his deep voice piercing Oikawa’s ear drums. He nodded slowly, small gasps echoing from behind Oikawa’s body.

“My question is, White Dove,” Tendou twirled his fingers around playfully, his eyes firing daggers into Oikawa’s skin. A smirk curled around the taller man’s mouth, the air feeling denser. “Why would the Ace of Karasuno come to  _ you  _ about this? Why would he tell you something like this? You’re still hiding something, and only an idiot wouldn’t be able to see how constipated your expression is.” 

“Because,” Oikawa bit his lower lip, letting go of his arm and stood straight. “We’ve been talking with each other recently. Not as heroes or villains, but we’ve been talking.. as friends... In my apartment.”

And this was the beginning of that chaos Oikawa had mentioned earlier. Not only was Iwaizumi being held back by Bokuto and Akaashi, but even Ushijima was pissed at Oikawa’s “stupid” behavior, he could see it in the way Ushijima’s arms twitched. Oikawa might hate to admit it, but he enjoyed the time he spent with Hinata in his apartment. Not only were those visits stupidly against the law, but those were the moments Oikawa could completely forget about being a hero. Yeah, Hinata is a villain, but when Oikawa was around Hinata, the hero forgot about Hinata’s villainry. All he could think about was enjoying the time the two bickered.

“You’ve been letting a fucking  _ villain _ into your apartment?! Do you know how dangerously  _ stupid _ that is!? How long has Trump Card been visiting your place?! And why were you  _ letting him in _ ?!” Iwaizumi hollered, breaking free from the Owl’s grasp. He stomped over to Oikawa and grabbed the man’s scarf, pulling Oikawa close enough to his face to feel the angered heat radiating off Iwaizumi’s face. “I knew you were a fucking idiot, but I didn’t know you were this stupid!”

“Iwaizumi-senpai, calm down!” Kindaichi tore Iwaizumi off of Oikawa, who had been holding his fear inside of his chest. As soon as Iwaizumi was far enough away, Oikawa felt his knees give out. “We’re all mad! But we need to think rationally. We can all beat the shit out of Oikawa-senpai later.”

“You’re not helping, Kindaichi,” Oikawa spat. “But yes, Hina-  _ Ace _ , and I have been hanging out together over my time off. I apologize for not telling you sooner, but.. I actually really enjoyed those moments.”

“Why would you enjoy having a villain in your apartment? You do realize he could have killed you, right?” Ushijima composed himself, the anger he had boiling in his throat swallowed down and now sat waiting to explode in his stomach. “Or you could have turned him in. Why didn’t you do any of this?”

“Because I didn’t want to... And he didn’t want to attack me. He  _ couldn’t _ , actually.”  _ Oh god this is getting worse.  _

“Why couldn’t he?” Yahaba hummed, two seconds away from kicking Oikawa’s shins out. 

“I don’t know,” Oikawa swallowed harshly, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “When he tried attacking me, his powers were cancelled. It’s the same with me, I can’t project anything into his head.”

“My my, how interesting,” Tendou sung, tapping his cheeks with his middle and index fingers. A lightbulb popped over Tendou’s head, the sly look in Tendou’s eyes burning passionately. “You do realize... The only time some like this works is when you’re soulmates?”

And then there was more shouting. God, just how much screaming could these heroes get at? The meeting room was filled with panicked shouting and questions running at Oikawa at fifty miles per damn hour. 

“Yeah yeah! I can’t hurt my Wakatoshi here no matter how hard I try. No voice stealing for me. And he can’t throw a punch at me without it being two times weaker,” Tendou explained to Oikawa, the brown-haired hero falling into one of the wheeled chairs. “Man, Oikawa, I didn’t know you’d have a villain as your soulmate. Not to mention it being Karasuno’s Ace.”

Actually, it made sense. The weird bubbly feeling Oikawa got in his chest whenever he was around Hinata. Or when just telling the villain to stay with him last night was like confessing his feelings. Or when he tossed his spare keys to Hinata, it felt like his heart would jump out and toss itself into Hinata’s arms as well even if he was half asleep. Or whenever Hinata would laugh or smile or taunt Oikawa, it was bliss. Or when Hinata just.. Said his name. How nicely it rolled off the villain’s tongue. 

_ No _ ...

“ _ You’re kidding _ .” Oikawa let it slip between breaths. Tendou’s smirk dropped as he felt the hateful glares he received from practically everyone in the meeting room, a drop of sweat dripping down Tendou’s right temple. 

“What? All I did was tell him the truth,” Tendou shrugged innocently, holding his hands up above his head. “Wakatoshi, tell ‘em I’m innocent.”

“We’re not mad at that...” Yahaba sighed, rubbing his forehead. “It’s just... Now that we know Oikawa has been hanging out with the enemy, no less  _ Trump Card _ being his  _ soulmate _ ... What the hell are we supposed to  _ do _ ?”

“For now, despite me wanting to break Oikawa’s face in,” Iwaizumi growled, drumming his fingers against the table. “We need to focus on this newfound information. The upcoming chaos, not Oikawa’s fuck up. I have a suspicion that Trump Card is the reason behind this feeling Shittykawa got. He’s likely planning something with Karasuno and Nekoma, no doubt.”

Oikawa had nothing else to say. He just figured out that Hinata, that absolute ball of sunshine, chaos, and childish no less, was his soulmate. Yeah okay, maybe he should have seen this coming, but he really didn’t. The orange poking its way into Oikawa’s eyes should have been a dead giveaway. But Oikawa, after hiding his soulmate’s hair with brown dyes, had forgotten about it. Hinata had a tuft of brown hair that hung at the side of his face, but it looked exactly like Oikawa’s hair.

_ No way... _

He shot out of his chair as the others discussed further information on the possible outbreak of madness, immediately silenced themselves. Their eyes were pinned to Oikawa’s panicked movements as he burst his way through the double doors of the meeting room and out of the office building. They watched as Oikawa stumbled his way onto the sidewalk before sprinting away, no longer seen by any of the heroes he was previously with.

“Someone should go after him,” Matsukawa pointed out, his eyes lingering on the swinging double doors. 

“Give him space,” Watari whispered back, feeling slightly guilty all of a sudden. “For now, we need to pay attention to this. We have to gather other heroes into the city before something bad happens... And... Oikawa needs space for now. It’s not everyday where a hero finds out their lover is a villain. No less the top villain of all people.”

\--

Oikawa stopped running about half a mile away from the agency’s location, panting and wheezing and 100% out of it. That... Stupid, villainous, emotionally unstable,  _ adorable _ ,  _ shining ball of  _ light, was his soulmate. Oikawa wanted to find who was his destined partner a different way than what was happening to him now. 

“Tendou, just busting through walls like he always does,” Oikawa mumbled with a tremble in his voice, holding back a scream he wanted to let out. “So.... So--!!”

Oikawa couldn’t take it anymore and screamed into the air frustratedly, punching the closest wall to his left. He couldn’t love a villain. He couldn’t be soulmates with a villain. He couldn’t love him. Hinata was his enemy.. Oikawa couldn’t love his... his  _ stunning _ , amber eyes that would just  _ glow _ whenever the boy used magic. He couldn’t.

_ No.. No no no, _ Oikawa pulled at his hair, a brown strand of leftover dye coloring his right palm.  _ I can’t.. Love him _ .

Tears streamed down Oikawa’s rosy cheeks, dropping down his chin and onto the beige pavement under him. There was no way any of this was true. There had to be someone else out there who was his soulmate. He didn’t want to love Hinata. He didn’t want to love having the villain over in his apartment. He didn’t want to feel happy when he spoke with the boy. He didn’t want to feel like his whole body was on fire when he thought of the two fighting each other.. On different sides. 

\--

Oikawa choked on his sobs as he ran back to his home, unable to look back at his agency or the people staring worriedly at the crying hero. Oikawa pushed his door shut and hurriedly went over to his bathroom, digging through the bottles of shampoo and conditioner underneath his sink before coming across the hair dye remover way in the back. He threw it out and dumped a shit ton of it into his hair, scrubbing away at the curly hair in front of his face. 

He waited for the foundation to settle in before washing it out with shampoo, looking up from the browned sink to stare at the bright orange hair staring him back in the eyes. 

“This isn’t happening,” Oikawa wheezed, his breathing weaker and faster and breaking. “No... No no, please god..”

Oikawa fell onto his knees, hands dragging from the sink to his lap. He didn’t want this. Who would  _ ever _ want to find out the person you’re destined to love... Would be a villain?

“ _ Knowing you have someone out there who will love you until the end of time.... It’s better than knowing you’ll be alone forever _ .” 

The writer’s voice Oikawa heard on the news two or three weeks ago echoed in the back of his mind. That fond look on the man’s face as he spoke of soulmates bringing a sickening feeling to Oikawa’s stomach. 

“I’d rather be alone,” Oikawa muttered. “Than know I loved him.”

Suddenly, Oikawa heard a knock at his balcony door, the sound of it sliding open and someone stepping in.

“Oikawa? You there?” Hinata’s voice travelled down the hallways and into Oikawa’s heart, a sharp pain stabbing at the hero. “Hello?”

“What do you want...” Oikawa grumbled, biting the inside of his cheek. He heard Hinata walk over to the bathroom, knocking on the door gently with his knuckles. 

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked worriedly, his voice a pitch higher than normal.

“Go away....”

“What? Oikawa, are you-”

“I SAID GO AWAY!” Oikawa punched the door with his right hand, Hinata audibly yelping in sudden fear. “Why the hell are you still here, huh?! Hinata?! Tell me! Why were you spying on my agency?! Why did you tell me to stay indoors?! Why did you say... You wouldn’t hurt me..? What’s going on??  _ Why won’t you tell me.” Everything hurts _ .

Hinata slowly opened the bathroom door, staring up into Oikawa’s rich, brown eyes. Tears flowed down the hero’s face and down his neck. Hinata brought his hand up to wipe away the salty tears from Oikawa’s eyes, only to be swatted away. 

“Are you the reason behind the silence? Why none of the villains have been active lately?” Oikawa pushed straight to the point, receiving his answer in Hinata’s pained expression. “Of course you are... Why wouldn’t you be? Then why the hell would you come to my place? I figured.. After you fixed my door, you wouldn’t be back. But no. You just kept coming over and...”

“O-Oikawa...” Hinata croaked, his own tears falling along his cheekbones. 

“No. Don’t “Oikawa”, me.” Oikawa shot back, Hinata bouncing back a step. “I don’t want to see you anymore. Don’t come over. Don’t show your fucking face to me. Give me my keys back and get out.”

“W-wait..!”

“NO! I’M NOT GOING TO “WAIT”, HINATA!” Oikawa’s voice cracked. “I CAN’T JUST.. WAIT! YOU KNOW THAT?”  _ You’re my soulmate and I love you, but I can’t... _ “ _ Get out _ .”

Hinata glanced up at Oikawa’s hair, his eyes widening and shaking fearfully. The orange hair on his head contrasted greatly against the chocolate brown Hinata was used too, the flow of tears stronger and faster and.. Hinata covered his mouth to hold back the violent sobs he had in his throat, reaching for his keys and threw them down the hallway.

“Fine.. ‘Meet you on the battlefield,” Hinata shuttered, stomping towards Oikawa’s balcony and threw the door open. The orange-haired boy climbed up, taking one last look at Oikawa. “You know.. I really started to enjoy your company... I guess villains and heroes, no matter their fate, are stuck hating each other, huh? I really did think we’d be good friends, maybe something more... But that’s gone.”

Hinata forced a smile before jumping out, landing into a puddle of ink and disappeared. Oikawa fell back onto his knees and screamed into his hands, pulling at his hair and his skin and his clothes.

  
_ What have I done _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my whole note just deleted. That's fine.
> 
> Anyways, you're likely confused as to what the hell just happened, yes? Let me explain:
> 
> Oikawa just discovered that Hinata was his soulmate. Tendou kinda broke it to him. He, as well as that, found out that Hinata is likely the reason behind the silence from the villains. So Oikawa's freaking out about it. When he gets home, he removes the fresh dye and stares at the orange in his air. Yeah that's Hinata alright. 
> 
> Hinata stops by to say goodbye to Oikawa for a little while, but that doesn't happen. It gets all angsty and tears go kaboom everywhere.
> 
> I apologize for making the characters a little OOC. Everyone needs to give Oikawa a grand 'ol hug though. This poor boy needs it.
> 
> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)
> 
> I've made a new account specifically for this AO3 just today (12.26.19). I figured that, this would keep it neat and away from my other tumblr for my other account LycorisRad1ata. Send a message, ask some questions, show me some fan art! Anything is okay with me. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for over 200 hits!

Hinata felt as if he were just thrown into a pit of fire. His skin melting against the red and blue flames that tickled the surface of his body. The overwhelming heat that flapped its wings into Hinata’s face. And it  _ hurt _ . He hurt Oikawa. He hurt his feelings. Hinata had just then discovered Oikawa was his soulmate. He has just realized he loved Oikawa so much. And he had just realized.. He lost the hero to his blinded rage.

He fell through the ceiling of Karasuno’s base, directly in front of Kageyama and Tsukishima. The orange-haired boy looked up from the ground with tears in his eyes, the taller boys immediately rushing over to Hinata’s side. Kageyama opened his mouth to shout at Hinata, but was smacked by Tsukishima beforehand. Tsukishima shook his head as Hinata whimpered against him, hands buried in orange curls to comfort the shaking Ace.

“What happened,” Tsukishima asked softly, eyes unmoving from Hinata. “You’re never like this unless it’s bad.”

“M-my... My soulmate...” Hinata sniffled, Kageyama visibly bouncing back in shock. “He... I lost him..”

“What’s going on?” Suga poked his head out from around the corner, staring down at Tsukishima and Kageyama comforting Hinata’s trembling body. “Oh, Hinata... Tsukishima, what’s happening?”

“Hinata lost his soulmate.” the blond villain replied, wrapping his arms around the shorter villain. Hinata wept harder against Tsukishima’s chest, Suga walking over to rub comforting circles against his back. “You going to just sit there or do something, Kageyama? You’re better friends with the midget and here I am comforting him more than you.”

“Shut up, bean stalk,” Kageyama shot back, snarling at Tsukishima. “What do you want me to do? If I say anything, I’ll probably make it worse.. Being here is enough comfort.”

“Kageyama’s right,” Suga whispered back, stroking Hinata’s hair out of the boy’s eyes. “It’s best for Hinata to let it out first.”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, tilting Hinata’s chin up so he could look at him. Hinata’s eyes were red and puffy, stray tears trickling down his cheeks in rivulets. Tsukishima lightly pressed the palms of his hands against Hinata’s eyelids, a cold rush breezing from his skin. 

“It helps with inflammation,”Tsukishima mentioned to Hinata, Hinata nodding his head gently. “Come on, you need a glass of water or something.”

Tsukishima helped Hinata onto his feet, holding onto the smaller boy’s shoulder so he wouldn’t fall over. Hinata mumbled a “thank you” to Tsukishima and Kageyama, Suga running ahead to warm up some tea. 

“We’re ready to listen whenever you’re good, Hinata.” Kageyama said. “Take your time.”

“What the King said.”

“Shut up, four eyes!”

Hinata snickered against the back of his hand, the bright smile everyone knew fondly dying soon after appearing. Tsukishima sat Hinata down as Suga came over with a glass of oolong tea, the three villains waiting for Hinata to settle down first.

“I just recently bought the tea since someone chugged the rest of the old container,” Suga mentioned, hopeful to lighten the mood. “I don’t know if I should berate Yamaguchi or Asahi. Everyone else drinks coffee and frankly, it’s disgusting.”

“You know, coffee is delicious,” Daichi butt in, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. Suga scoffed playfully, rolling his eyes. “It’s just you who’s weird.”

“No,” Hinata croaked, his voice broken from sobbing minutes earlier. “Coffee is indeed gross.”

“See? Thank you, Hinata, for agreeing with me,” Suga laughed, leaning back into his seat. “At least  _ someone  _ has good taste, besides Yams and Asahi.”

“Oh hush, Koushi, you know coffee is good when you’re on the verge of dying due to sleep deprivation,” Daichi chuckled. “Other than that, I enjoy my milk with my coffee.”

“Am I the only one who drinks that shit black?” Tsukishima added in confusion. Kageyama shook his head while Hinata laughed, almost choking on his tea.

“You’re not alone,” Kageyama mentioned. “I don’t like creamer or sugar.”

“You two are super weird,” Hinata set his cup down against the counter and sighed, wiping his nose with the side of his index finger. “I think I’m good to talk now.”

“Would you like us to leave?” Tsukishima asked quietly, patting Hinata’s back comfortingly. 

Hinata shook his head. “It’s probably better to tell everyone.. Or at least most of you...”

“Okay then, Hinata. Whenever you’re ready.” Suga smiled.

Hinata took a deep breath in, exhaling for a good couple of seconds before reopening his mouth to speak. It was terrifying. How would they react, knowing he loved a hero?

“My soulmate isn’t dead,” Hinata started in a matter-of-factly tone, Suga huffing out a relieved sigh. “But.. It really feels like it. Uhm... My.. My soulmate is... Not a villain or.. Or a civilian, he’s-”

“A hero.” Tsukishima finished. Hinata nodded. “Who?”

“Oika- Erm.. The White Dove.”

“Holy shit you’re soulmate is the White-” Kageyama shut up immediately after Daichi and Suga shot a glance over at him, Tsukishima not even bothering to look at the idiot. “S-sorry. Go on.”

“It’s okay... Uh, well, Dove and I have been hanging out here and there.. And he let me come into his apartment those times, eventually he gave me spare keys to his place so I could come in and not alert anyone who could have been watching me jump onto his balcony and everything,” Hinata slurred his words as he muttered along with his story, his hands twitching with every shift someone made. “But.. I think he.. He figured out that I was- _ am- _ the one organizing this future attack on Shiratorizawa and the heroes that retaliate. And he got really upset and.. He started freaking out because he discovered we were soulmates. He told me he didn’t want to see me at all and I just.. Left.”

“Wow, okay,” Suga sunk into his chair and let out a heavy sigh, eyes wide as he took in the information Hinata just enlightened the four men with. “Uhm.. What do you plan on doing now?”

“I told him I would see him on the battlefield,” Hinata sniffled, wiping the last tear that fell from his eye. “And that’s what I plan on doing, but I can’t help but feel like I just cut my heart up into little pieces and fed it to dogs.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Daichi’s voice was softer than his typical rugged tone. Consoling Hinata to his best abilities was top priority. “Why don’t you take the rest of today off? We’ll plan the rest of the plans for now. We’ll begin preparations later this evening, if you’d like to help Suga and I with that.”

“Thanks,” Hinata mouthed, barely above a whisper. “But I’ll be fine.. I need to preoccupy my mind with something, so I’ll help.”

“You want to help me, Kageyama and Yamaguchi with block eight? We’re halfway done,” Tsukishima offered Hinata, the smaller boy nodding positively. “Cool.”

Hinata got up and left with Daichi, Suga placing a kind hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. The taller boy glanced down at the man with ash-grey hair, raising his eyebrow curiously. 

“Thank you for comforting him just then,” Suga whispered with a short smile. “I really appreciate it.”

“We’re friends, and I tolerate him more than I do Kageyama,” Tsukishima admitted bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck to avoid eye contact. “And he’d do the same.”

“Right.. Well, let’s get going on preparations. These next couple of days are going to be absolute hell.”

\--

Tsukishima dragged Hinata with him down the hallway and into a smaller room, Kageyama and Yamaguchi waiting patiently at a square table. Tsukishima explained to Yamaguchi that Hinata would be helping them set up, and the freckled-boy was more than pleased to allow it. 

“We’re actually going to leave right now, Hinata,” Yamaguchi took out a couple balls of ink, tossing them to Kageyama. “We have everything with us, so we need to go and set everything up.”

“Great...” Hinata muttered. “Block eight is close to Shiratorizawa’s headquarters, right? How do we plan on avoiding things such as cameras or staff members?”

“Kageyama will be covering us so we can get around without being noticed. Unless you have a better idea,” Tsukishima cut in, pointing his thumb at Kageyama. The boy clicked his tongue. “Cause that’s all we got right now.”

“No. That’s fine. Actually, we need to be careful,” Hinata pointed out, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index fingers. “I think I spotted a lot of heroes gathered at Shiratorizawa after I ran away from Oika-  _ Dove’s _ apartment. I bet it was discussion on their predictions. We  _ have  _ been rather quiet lately, and it brought enough attention for the heroes to gather and talk about it.”

“Well shit,” Kageyama groaned unpleasantly. “How the hell do we plan on setting things up then?”

“We don’t. Wait till nightfall, the heroes will be gone by then, and let’s just pray the security doesn’t double,” Yamaguchi reasoned, glancing over at the wall clock to his left. “Four hours until the sun goes down. Until then, we should camp out around the building and try to sneak about. Don’t go full set up until you know that the heroes are gone and there are enough shadows for Kageyama to cover us.”

“I can always try to do something myself,” Hinata interjected with a grin. “If I can get to the alleyway right next to the office building, I can set up at least half of the devices and other fun things.”

“Are you sure you can do that? Without breaking down, that is.”

“Tsukishima, I can do it. I’m fine. I’ve gotten over it, and there’s no use dwindling on it... Even if it does hurt.”

“Okay then, as long as you’re good.”

“Thanks for worrying about me, you rarely even look over at me when we talk.”

“Shut up, runt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being so short and totally aweful. (like, it really sucks, I hate it so much). I've been a little preoccupied today and I didn't get to work on the latest chapter. I promise I'll try and make chapter seven a little nicer T^T. I'm currently spending the rest of this week with my grandparents, and I've been completely unable to really put my heart and soul into a couple of the previous chapters. 
> 
> I didn't tell you guys, but I've been travelling for this whole past week. sorry lmao.
> 
> I do love Tsukishima's friendship with Hinata though. I might have gotten really close to a TsukiHina moment (totally unrequited), because I also like that pairing, but decided to go with just the close friendship. Oops, more OOC shit, I suck at actually sticking to the characteristics of the canon boys.
> 
> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)
> 
> (Honestly, please come over and ask me what the hell is going on. At this point, I don't even know I'm rushing this so much. I'm just glad you guys like it so much.)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's POV

“How could I be so  _ stupid _ ?!” 

Oikawa threw his phone against his bedroom wall, watching it slide down and hit the carpeted floor. He raged around his house, tears staining his face with blood clotting around his knuckles. Maybe punching out his apartment wasn’t the brightest idea, not after throwing one at a cement wall...

He could have told Hinata off nicer. He could have talked with the villain, instead of pushing him away... He could have told Hinata everything, and try to break the situation into smaller, more bite-sized pieces. But no. He destroyed that chance. Now, Hinata and Oikawa would be on opposing sides, and now they would be fighting each other. 

Oikawa panted, his energy used up from practically turning his apartment inside out. He sat down on his bed and shouted angrily--at himself--into his hands. The tears were gone by now; replaced with dry sobs and empty weeps. 

“You could have done something entirely different, you fucking idiot,” Oikawa told himself, staring up at the orange tuft of hair on his head. “You could’ve... done  _ better _ . Why do you have to fuck everything up?”

Suddenly, his doorbell rang. Oikawa lifted himself off his bed and maneuvered over to the door, swinging it open without even caring who it could be. Oikawa stared into the eyes of an upset, but worried Iwaizumi, his arms folded and hip pushed out slightly.

“Oikawa,” he started, making himself at home as he pushed past his friend. “What was that about? Are you okay now? You look like shit.”

“What do you want, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa smiled fakely, clasping his hands together with a tilt to his head. 

Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa’s hands down and glared into his brown eyes, the smile Oikawa had plastered on his face drooping into a frown.

“I’m not stupid, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi barked. “What’s going on?”

Oikawa turned around with a huff, rubbing the nape of his neck nervously. He glanced over his shoulder at Iwaizumi, shivering at the intensity of his best friend. 

“I... Kinda lost my soulmate?” Oikawa questioned, actually pretty unsure himself.  _ No _ .  _ I pushed him away without even thinking about it _ . “I most definitely lost him..”

“Let me guess... You got overwhelmed and shouted at the Ace when you saw him. You pushed him away like you do whenever you get upset about something big,” Iwaizumi leaned back against the couch Oikawa had plopped himself down on, feeling the slight jump to the chocolate-haired hero. “Spot on?”

“Shut up.”

“You need to get a grip on your emotions, Trashykawa. If you keep this up, you’ll be alone, and no one wants that.” Iwaizumi looked down at his distressed friend, smacking Oikawa’s back harshly. “Get up already. You know better, come on. For now, we need to plan countermeasures.”

“Stop smacking me whenever I’m trying to mourn my stupidity!” Oikawa complained, rubbing the now red handprint on his upper back. “Fine, I’ll help you! Gosh, Iwa-chan, just... Let me think about how to fix this.”

“There’s no fixing it, Oikawa. The only thing you can do now is move on and fight him. Come back to the office, everyone is still there planning where Karasuno might hit first.”

\--

“So what you’re telling me is that I have to stand outside of this office building all day every day because you guys aren’t capable of doing it in shifts?” Semi griped. “I can’t believe you guys. Forcing me to do this. At least make someone like Bokuto or Ushijima stay. They’re more likely to fend off villains than me. I can only read minds, but they can fight.”

“Semi is right, Tendou. We need people who can fight stationed here,” Watari countered, Tendou shrugging his shoulder in defeat. “But we should still have you stay here. You can tell if someone’s coming by listening to their voices. We can have you here, and then when you know for sure there’s a villain, Ushijima or Bokuto can swoop in and attack.”

“For now, we need heroes around the three main buildings. I’d prefer, because this  _ is _ Shiratorizawa, Ushijima, Semi, and Iwaizumi to stay here. Kyotani, Watari, and Bokuto go to Fukurodani, and Shirabu, Akaashi, and Kindaichi all go to Aoba Jousai. Everyone else should patrol around those areas, a couple blocks maybe, to make sure there isn’t anything else within a further distance,” proposed Yahaba, the rest of the heroes nodding confidently. “Let’s just pray nothing happens this evening. Do you know when Iwaizumi and Oikawa are supposed to be back? I need to tell them the plans before we end this meeting.”

“I see Iwaizumi-senpai coming around the corner, Oikawa tailing close behind,” Kindaichi pointed out. “Holy shit, Oikawa looks like he was just run over. What happened in the past hour?”

“Kindaichi, don’t bring that stuff up,” Kunimi hit Kindaichi’s torso with the back of his hand, clicking his tongue with an irritated scowl. “It’s rude.”

“Right, sorry..”

Iwaizumi pushed the double doors open, dragging Oikawa into the meeting room. Iwaizumi asked for information on what they all plan on doing, listening to Yahaba’s explanation carefully.

“Sounds pretty solid to me,” Iwaizumi agreed, his hands against his hips. He looked over at Oikawa, nudging the man forward. “Got anything else, Oikawa?”

“No, it’s all good to me!” Oikawa gave the heroes a thumbs up, sticking out his tongue with a smile. “It’s getting late, so we should get moving.”

“Let’s go, Akaashi!” Bokuto cheered, “hey, hey, hey”-ing his way out the door. Poor Akaashi followed behind his loud boyfriend, the ghost of a smile against his face. 

“Oikawa, you will be scoping about around Aoba Jousai,” Ushijima approached Oikawa with a fairly concerned expression, placing a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. “Don’t get distracted.”

  
“You’re not very good at comforting people, you know,” Oikawa sighed, shoving off Ushijima’s hand. “Look, Ushiwaka, you trying to comfort me gives me the willies.” Oikawa shuttered, likely with disgust. “And I never get distracted.”  _ Ahaha, I’m so funny. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew, another short chapter... My apologies >M< I'm very very very busy and I likely won't have a lot of time to update this for a day or so. My streak D: nuuuu
> 
>   
> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update these past two days! The 29th I was getting ready to drive home, and the 30th was a good 10 to 11 hours of driving. Ew. 
> 
> This is the fucking shortest chapter I've ever made holy shit. I'm just so out of it right now, and I came down with something yesterday. I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with my daily posts. School is also starting again in a week and I've gotta get some shit done for other things as well. I hope you all have a good New Year's, though!

The day ended with Hinata waiting outside Shiratorizawa, gritting his teeth at the sight of heroes. Of course there would be heroes stationed there, with Hinata’s plans and everything.

“Fuck,” Kageyama whispered, clicking his tongue quiet enough to not cause attention. “How the hell are we supposed to do this now? I didn’t know they’d decide to fucking stay and guard the place..!”

“All we can do now is try our best. These devices might not end up directly against the office building, but somewhere close should be enough,” Yamaguchi pointed to an alleyway about thirty feet away from the actual building, nodding his head towards it. “We should put them over there.”

“Okay, but how are we supposed to get close enough without being noticed?” 

“Just... Act casual or something, I don’t know.” Yamaguchi shot back. “Is there another way around or?”

“Nope, just the straight shot down the street,” Tsukishima added, Yamaguchi practically on the verge of chucking one of the other boys. “Oi, Hinata. Is there something you can do?”

“Without getting caught? No. I don’t have enough  _ boom  _ and  _ gwah-pah _ in me right now.”

“Your unnecessary sounds make me want to cry,” Kageyama glared at Hinata. “Just saying.”

“No one needs your input, Bakageyama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the ending :O

“So are you sure they’re going to be attacking tonight?” Oikawa groaned, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I’m so tried...”

“Shut up already, man!” Shirabu shot back, biting his tongue in the process. “Fuck-!”

“Just calm down you two,” Akaashi wanted to die. “There’s no need to scream at each other.”

“Okay, but there’s nothing happening right now! I’m going back to Shiratorizawa to annoy the shit out of Ushiwaka,” Oikawa bid the others farewell, whistling as he skipped down the sidewalk and ignored the shouts from the heroes. “This is boring.. The villains haven’t even done anything, it’s not important at this point.”

\--

Oikawa got back to Shiratorizawa, to everyone else’s displeasure. He shrugged his shoulders cockily, dancing around without a sense of care or alertness. 

“You’re a mess,” Ushijima said bluntly, staring into Oikawa’s chocolate eyes. 

“You don’t think I don’t already know that?” Oikawa asked back. “Honestly, I’m shocked, Ushiwa-”

“Wait, shh, I hear something,” Semi shut his eyes, training his thoughts to the sudden noises from around the corner. “Oikawa, Ushijima, there’s an alleyway not too far from here. I hear people.”

“Let’s-a go!” Oikawa followed behind Ushijima, the Eagle pounding his feet into the pavement. “You don’t gotta be all up and in everything, Ushiwaka. Take a chill pill.. Nothing’s going to happen tonight.”

“You’re not going to use your magic on me, Oikawa.” Ushijima glanced back at Oikawa, his olive eyes shooting daggers into Oikawa’s chest. “This could be serious.”

Ushijima rounded the corner and froze, Oikawa slamming into his muscular back and fell onto the ground. 

“Oi! What was that for?!” Oikawa complained, pushing himself back onto his feet. “That hur-”

“Oh? An Eagle and a Dove? What granted me the pleasure of this dance? It’s been awhile, Golden Eagle, I hope you’re not too rusty.”

Oikawa stared widely at the villain before him, orange dancing about his vision. Eyes of dusk peered back at the hero; unforgiving and spiteful. Three other villains surrounded the Ace, holding out a hand in front of him.

“Remember when I said we’d meet again on the battlefield?” Hinata smirked, hiding his shaking hands behind his back. “Well, I wasn’t lying. Club Four, give me the remote.”

Club Four handed the Ace a block, keeping his eyes on the two heroes in front of him while Hinata fiddled around. Heart Two and Club Three were with Hinata and Club Four as well, waiting patiently for Oikawa or Ushijima to make a move.

“Hinata-” Oikawa stretched out his hand, unblinking at the sight of the shorter boy. “I’m-”

“You don’t  _ get  _ to talk to him,” Club Four growled, the temperature around the heroes plummeting. “ _ White Dove _ . Not after all the shit you pulled.”

“Yep! Everything is ready, Spade,” Hinata giggled into a walky-talky, tucking it away in his pocket. “Hey Heart Two, you’re ready to drag us out of here, right?”

“Give me the signal and away we go,” Heart Two replied confidently.

Hinata looked back at Oikawa, the cheerful smile on his lips faltering. He looked pained. He looked upset. And it was Oikawa’s fault.

“Hina- Ace.. Can we talk?” Oikawa begged.

“Nope, sorry. You had your chance.” the villain smiled, leaning forward onto his toes. “We’re enemies. There  _ is  _ no “talk”. I really wish we could have been friends, Oikawa. But no, you had to ruin it.”

“I didn’t mean to! I was upset and I really don’t have a good control on things,” Oikawa admitted sheepishly. “I want to apologize.”

Hinata winced, his eyebrows quirking and eyes shutting. He let out a heavy sigh, Ushijima stepping in front of the villain. Hinata waved at Ushijima, Kageyama dragging the other two out of the alleyway and onto a rooftop. 

“Look, Oikawa,” Hinata started. “You can apologize all you want. But we’re enemies. You’re a hero, I’m a villain. Even if you  _ are _ my soulmate, it really isn’t going to work out. Let’s just have a good fight, all right?”

Oikawa watched as Hinata was thrown upward onto the top of Shiratorizawa’s building, thumb pushing against the remote Club Four handed him a few minutes earlier. 

Something blinked from behind a bag of trash, Ushijima quickly retracting. He pulled Oikawa out of the alleyway and into the street, the other heroes running back from Semi’s warning. 

A sudden  _ boom _ echoed through the alley and into the streets, Shiratorizawa’s office crumbling down. Glass shattered across the heroes, cement bulleting outward and into adjacent buildings. Oikawa watched as Shiratorizawa’s office came crashing down, dust exploding outward against the heroes. 

Hinata had moved over to his friends, staring down at the pitiful heroes before taking his leave. 

He was right. Oikawa Tooru, the White Dove and hero, could never be soulmates with a villain. He was a hero, destined to save lives and destined to keep the peace. Hinata was a villain, destined to take lives and destined to break the peace.

_ To think I could love you. _ Oikawa thought, holding back the urge to cry.  _ I really did, for a moment there _ .

\--

Word travelled around that the top three hero associations were destroyed, or at least their main base. The villains have taken a step towards war, and were already winning. The heroes were in check, while the villains waited for their next move. Would they protect the king, or would they attack the pawns? 

Oikawa stood outside the ruins of Aoba Jousai’s office, his eyes glued to the villain sitting in the middle of the rubble. They had not smiled or made any move, but sat there patiently with their eyes trained to Oikawa’s face. 

“You going to do something, or are we going to have a stalemate?” Oikawa questioned first, holding out his hand for compromise. “Ace?”

“Hmm....” Hinata thought with a tap to his chin. “Likely not, Oikawa. I’ve just been waiting here for you to dance with me. It’s been some time since the last time we’ve stepped on the dance floor.”

“You know we can’t hurt each other.”

“With  _ magic _ . I can still fight you physically.” Hinata added. “Oh White Dove, keeper of the Peace, Symbol of tranquility and Number One hero of Aoba Jousai,  _ will you dance with me _ ?”

“This is going to be the messiest dance I’ve ever done,” Oikawa joked with a smirk, cracking his knuckles. 

  
“Don’t worry, I’ll lead.” Hinata rose from the rubble, brushing off the cement dust from his pants. “I’m a little rusty myself, so don’t expect much. Now,  _ let’s dance _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's POV

“You know, when I said we should dance, I meant like a waltz or something slow...” Hinata mentioned hastily, dodging one of Oikawa’s punches. “Not tango. I’ve never liked tango.”

“Shut up and focus!” Oikawa swung around and threw his foot towards Hinata’s face, barely grazing the villain’s nose. “This isn’t a joke!”

“This is most definitely a joke, Dove,” Hinata replied. “I could destroy you at any moment here, but I’m not going to. This is all a fun little game to me, and I’m the one who controls the pieces.”

Hinata stumbled away from the Dove with a weak smile. They stared at each other for a good minute, unmoving with heavy breathing. Oikawa lowered his fists and sighed. 

“So are you going to listen to my apology or are you going to continue fucking around?” Oikawa scoffed. Hinata hummed to himself with his hands behind his back, kicking around a pebble around his foot. “I’m going to guess you’re letting me talk now.”

“Nope~!” Hinata sung, waving his hand at Oikawa’s face. “There is no talk between us now. I’ve already told you this, Dove. You already told me you were sorry, and I don’t accept it. Just understand that we’re enemies.”

“Maybe I don’t  _ want  _ us to be enemies!”

“Oh no, you do. I can just tell by your face. You were the one who said you didn’t love me. Or couldn’t love me, which ever word you chose there. Do you seriously think I’d want to love you back after you just... Shut me out like that?” Hinata winced with a twitch to his brow, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands. “We’re not supposed to be together. Fate is so stupid, in that sense. I would like to get off on a good note, Oikawa.”

Oikawa grabbed onto Hinata’s hands, pulling the shorter boy closer to his chest. Hinata didn’t move back, lowering his face to stare at the ground angrily. 

“Stop lying to yourself,” Hinata spoke, gently poking Oikawa’s hip. “I’m no fool, Oikawa... You’re kinda mad at me all the time now, you clearly don’t love me back.”

“Yeah, okay, you’re right. I don’t love you,” Oikawa started. Hinata flinched against Oikawa’s stomach, pulling away only to be hold on tighter. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to  _ try  _ and figure out who you are again. We got off on the wrong foot, yes. I’m a hero, you’re a villain.. We’re not meant to be friends or lovers or even know each other’s names let alone say them.. But let’s try to know each other without the rivalry in between. Give up villain and hero titles... And just become normal people.”

“You do realize that’s impossible, right?” Hinata asked. 

“Nothing’s impossible, just really hard to reach sometimes.”

“You’re an idiot.... I’m the one who’s leading this operation to begin with. I’m the one who told the villains to strike the heroes down. While we’re here getting all close and gross, there are villains roaming the streets and taking down heroes one by one. Do you really want to be with someone who organized all of this?”

Oikawa was silent.

“Exactly what I mean. Oikawa, we have no  _ happy ending.” _ Hinata let out a short, sharp sigh before pushing away from Oikawa, looking up into his beautiful, glassy, chocolate-colored eyes. “You’re still as adorable than ever, you know. You’re the literal definition of milk chocolate. You want to change your hero name from Dove to Milk Chocolate or what-”

Oikawa grabbed Hinata’s collar and pulled him closer, smashing his face against Hinata’s. A pair of warm, chapped lips brushed against Hinata’s mouth, a single tear wettening Oikawa’s lips. Hinata didn’t want to pull away, loving the feeling of Oikawa’s warmth against his skin. It was comforting and something he had longed for. Oikawa let go of Hinata, opening the eyes he hadn’t realized he closed.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself-”

“Don’t apologize for kissing me, asshole,” Hinata barked at the hero, averting his gaze to the air behind him. “It was nice. But you really shouldn’t do that again...”

“Wha-”

“Did you not pay attention to the whole rant I just bit at you?” Hinata narrowed his eyes and hiccupped, hugging himself tightly. His skin turned white as he burrowed his fingers into his biceps. 

“Why can’t you see.. How much I don’t give a shit at this point?” Oikawa asked back, cutting off whatever Hinata was going to say next. “You’ve pissed me off to no ends, yeah. You’re a villain who organized this whole operation here, yeah. But do you think I even care anymore? I’ve already told you about how much I don’t give a shit about being a hero. It takes so much energy out of my life just for me to go around stopping crime.

“I’m going to give up hero work one of these days. I’ve injured myself way too many times on the job, and a lot of those injuries haven’t recovered... I just kinda want to be free from this bullshit. Can I say I want to be free of this trash with you?” 

“You seriously have problems... You’re going back and forth on these things a lot,” Hinata chuckled. “Yeah, you can say that. Don’t know if it’ll come true, but you can say it. I’m not going to lie, but I’m also getting tired of this. I’m twenty years old and I’m still fucking around like I did in my teenage years. I really just want to sit down and relax. Take a break and go out with friends, you know? Spend some time at a bar or go to the beach and enjoy the sunset. Did you know I used to play volleyball? Before I focused on villainry, I used to play volleyball. Maybe I want to get back to that.

“Maybe quitting is good for me. I don’t even know. I’d be arrested immediately if I were to give this villain shit up. I’d be in jail for the rest of my life. Probably not a good idea then.”

“You’ve heard of something called “bail”, right?”

“Yeah no shit, Oikawa. But do you really think the government will let you bail out a villain? Me, no less.”

“It’s worth a damn try, Hinata.”

Hinata looked back at Oikawa with wide eyes, the ground rumbling from attacks further into the city. He let out a breathy laugh, lowering his hands back to his sides with a defeated look. His amber eyes were pinned to Oikawa’s chocolate eyes, the two sharing a single smile together.

“You’re wack.” Hinata said bluntly. 

“I’m  _ wounded _ ,” Oikawa gasped dramatically, a hand against his heart and one against his forehead. “Rose petals fall; I die..”

“If you’re dead, you’re supposed to be silent, Oikawa.”

They laughed, sharing more smiles than they had over Oikawa’s break week. Or any of their encounters, really. Hinata was happy, at least in those short moments the two of them stood in the streets. He slammed his head against Oikawa’s chest, wrapping his arms around the hero’s chest. Hinata relaxed as he felt Oikawa’s arms take him in, the two cradling each other and gently rocking side to side. 

“I’m going to have to call off the villains... Aren’t I...?” Hinata groaned. “But.. Shiratorizawa killed my family.. Their old leader just.. Fucked around and didn’t give two shits about who got in the way of his fight..  _ Shiratorizawa should still fall _ . I won’t hurt the others, but Shiratorizawa’s Eagles have to suffer at least  _ something _ .”

“I... Didn’t realize Washijou- the former Golden Eagle...” Oikawa held onto Hinata tighter, closer to his body. He rested his head onto the top of Hinata’s, the boy’s soft curls brushing against Oikawa’s neck. “Killed your family.. I’m sorry... But trying to kill them now isn’t going to change anything. You haven’t killed anyone, and I’m happy for that, but let’s not start that list now. You’ve already destroyed their base, all of the top three hero bases, so let’s just... End it there. Please.”

“I really want to tell you off right now,” Hinata scowled, immediately relaxed against Oikawa. The hero let out a worried breath, his hand shaking slightly. “But.. yeah.. Maybe. But I have to do _ something _ . Like.. Shut them down and make them disband or whatever.”

“I’ve never liked Shiratorizawa, so go for it, honestly.” Oikawa snorted. “They were actually talking about having Shiratorizawa and Fukurodani band together, and just get rid of Shiratorizawa. It’s already got a bad record.”

“Oh~, that sounds great!” 

“Maybe I was dreaming.”

“Oikawa, I swear to god you little shit-”

“I’m not the little one here, Chibi-chan.”

“ _ Oikawa, you fucking BIG shit _ .”

“Okay okay, I apologize. Don’t kill me, please.”

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


“So, what the hell am I supposed to do now?” Hinata asked, staring deeply and frustratedly at two different types of milks. “I can’t even remember which one we needed at this point in my life. I’m getting old. I’m going to die soon.”

“No you won’t, stop acting like you’re older than me,” Oikawa joked playfully, taking the 2% milk jug off the top shelf and put it inside a cart. “I’m the dramatic one in this relationship, don’t take over my role here.”

“I thought we agreed that we were both pretty fucked up?” Hinata giggled. 

“Hey! Former White Dove!” someone shouted at Hinata and Oikawa, Oikawa dragging his hand down his face. “And.. Karasuno’s former Ace..”

“Hmm? Can I help you?” Hinata smirked. “As you can see, Tooru and I are busy shopping for some shit here.”

“R-right.. Sorry.. I-” the civilian gulped nervously, backing away and into another aisle. 

“There are times where I hate my face.” Oikawa groaned. 

“And there are times where I hate my hair.” Hinata added with a shrug. “But there’s nothing I can really do about it.”

The couple walked over to register and paid for their items, walked down the sidewalk back to their apartment. Or, Oikawa’s old apartment that he didn’t want to give up.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t want to move,” Hinata said, putting the milk away in their fridge. “I mean,  _ everyone  _ from Karasuno knows where you live. They’re still active and ready to destroy your whole damn bloodline.”

“But they haven’t yet, Shouyou,” Oikawa smiled, taking out a carton of eggs and put them on the egg shelf against the fridge door. “And if they do, well, hopefully you’ll do something about it?”

“Depends. When they kill you, will I hate you at that time or not?” Hinata thought, but not really. Of course he’d save Oikawa. “Because if we had a fight, I’d join in and help.”

“Shouyou!! Noo!” Oikawa pouted, Hinata laughing hysterically against the doorframe. “Please don’t give me up like that!”

“I’m joking, I’m joking!” Hinata said between wheezes, holding onto Oikawa’s left hand. “Of course I’d get them off of you.”

“See? You love me so much~”

“I’ll rip off your arms if they attack you.”

“Shouyou~!!! No, stop! I can’t tell when you’re serious or not anymore!” 

“Again, Tooru, I’m kidding!” Hinata dragged Oikawa into an embrace, resting his cheek on his chest. “Why would I give you up?”

Oikawa smiled fondly at the shorter male, lifting him up before throwing him onto the couch. Hinata laughed as Oikawa tickled the poor guy, Hinata flailing his arms and legs about to try and stop the former hero.

“I give! I give!” Hinata pleaded. “I’m going to throw up on your hands if you don’t stop!”

“Ew... I don’t want your juices.”

“Please use a different word than “juices” when it comes to sentences like that.”

“Fluids?”

“Tooru, that’s even worse.”

“You love me for it though.”

“Sometimes I wonder why I’m even with you, soulmate or not.”

“Mean! You’re so mean!”

“‘You love me for it though’, don’t you?”

“I hate to say I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the ending. I'm sorry it seems really rushed and funky, I've just been stuck in this writer's block for a while now and I think it got worse :). But that's it! I did enjoy this.. Rollercoaster of a story, and I wanted to thank everyone for reading. Over 400 hits? Damn aight.
> 
> Please come say "hi"! It also keeps you up to date on things, so like. yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lonelym00nstone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


	12. Possible Rewrite?

Hello! I really loved what I did with this story, but reading over it, I found so many gross mistakes that I had to stop reading for a moment to gather my thoughts and not barf.

Should I rewrite this? I would love to hear from you all! I will post a poll on my Twitter account so please come and vote (link below)! With current global situations, I really have nothing to do anymore. And who wouldn't want to revisit a beautiful, tooth-rotting OiHina story? 

(This is not an excuse to ignore an old story of mine that I'm editing, no.. Not at all).

\- LM

[Twitter account here!](https://twitter.com/BigOlOnigiri)


	13. Rewrite

I've decided to not give a shit about the votes and go with whatever the hell I feel like. I'm rewriting this. 

Head's up, but it might not show up for a bit. I'm going to write the whole thing in one, long, annoying-ass shot. I'll also be posting it in one go. When it's up, I'll be starting on a new OiHina I had in mind for a bit. It's gonna be sad, folks! Beware! I'll try to make it as angsty as possible. (It's based off a TikTok [I'm so sorry, but it was actually a really good concept] and I swear, I felt something in it and decided to make an OiHina fic)

Again, **I'M REWRITING THIS, BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I'LL BE POSTING IT. WHO KNOWS, MAYBE THE VIRUS WILL KILL ME BEFORE I DO. WHRWUAUHUHEUEHUEHH.** I'm joking. 

See you sooner or later, yall! And thank you all SO FUCKING MUCH for the support on this story. I checked in today after a day or two of not looking at AO3 and I saw that the hits went up a shit ton. I'm glad people still read my shit (welcome new people! Thank you! I love you!)

\- LM


End file.
